Love Bond
by pottermum
Summary: AU After helping Harry defeat Voldemort, a bond is formed between Harry and Ginny. Already knowing of a prophecy involving Ginny, Molly tries to keep them apart. *Slight Molly bashing*
1. Chapter 1

Harry braced himself as the Cruciatus curse headed for him. He should have known Voldemort wouldn't kill him straight away; that he would want to have his fun. Still, this gave Sirius and Dumbledore time to find him in the Forbidden forest and help him.

The pain shot through him, and he buckled to his knees. He tried not to shout out, not wanting to give Voldemort and his Death Eaters the satisfisfaction. He could hear Bellatrix cackling away, obviously enjoying his pain.

"Aah, what have we here?" said Voldemort. He stopped the curse and Harry fell to the ground, gasping.

The Death Eaters whistled and laughed as Lucius Malfoy came forward. He had a young girl with him, struggling to free herself from his arms.

"Let me go, you Death Eater scum," she snarled, kicking out behind her. She smiled grimly when her foot connected with his calf and he groaned.

The Death Eaters around her laughed. Lucius, knowing they were laughing at him, angrily jerked her forward, and for the first time, Ginny Weasley was able to see what became of Tom Riddle.

"So this is the young witch who had my diary. Interesting. What is your name, girl?" he asked her.

Ginny spat on his robes.

The Death Eaters stilled. Lucius pulled her forcibly upright. Voldemort came closer, so she was sandwiched in between him and Lucius.

Harry wanted to go and help her, but he had no wand. He was too weak from all the curses they'd thrown at him. He didn't know who this girl was, but she was obviously very stupid or very brave.

"She's a Weasley," said Lucius.

"Aah. One of the Muggle lovers. Tell me, girl, how did it feel to have me in your mind? To feel the power, have the knowledge. I showed you things I could only dream of when I was eleven," said Voldemort, as if he had given her a great gift.

"I hated it. I felt dirty. The things you showed me, the things you made me do. You're sick. Look at you. Tom was handsome, and kind at first. That's who I wrote back to. Not you. You sicken me," cried Ginny, struggling to break free.

Lucius held her tight. Voldemort stared into her face. Ginny tried to stare back. His face was frightening up so close. His eyes were black and empty, like a shark's. He looked like a snake, with slits for a nose. His skin was pasty white.

Voldemort turned away from her and addressed his Death Eaters. "This Muggle lover was given my diary when she was only eleven. She fought my possession for nearly a year, and for that-" He turned back to her and bowed slightly; mockingly, "I admire her, for it shows the power she has. Seventh daughter, and the first in seven generations. Yes, it was a pity you couldn't be turned to the dark."

"Never," screamed Ginny. "I would never follow you, you bastard."

"Silence!" yelled Voldemort.

Lucius clamped a hand over her mouth.

Voldemort turned back to Harry. "Look who I'm fighting. Children. Where are my worthy opponents? Where is Dumbledore? Black? They send a boy to do a man's job, the fools. No matter what the prophecy says, I WILL see Dumbledore dead before I fulfill this ridiculous prophecy."

"When this is over, you will be mine, Ginevra," whispered Lucius, stroking a finger down her cheek, just as Voldemort cast another Cruciatus on Harry.

Ginny bit his finger, stomped on his foot and used her elbow to hit him in the face. He cried out in pain, and let her go, bringing his hands up to cup his nose.

Ginny rushed over to the young man laying on the ground. "Stop. Stop it now," she screamed. She threw herself over him, and got the force of the curse. She screamed.

Voldemort stopped the curse. He studied the two on the ground in front of him, twirling his wand. "What is it about you, Harry Potter, that makes people want to protect you. Your mother, Dumbledore, this young witch..."

Voldemort was rambling. Ginny turned to look at the young man. Their eyes connected. Ginny drew in a breath. This was Harry Potter, the wizard she'd been hearing about her whole life.

"Please, try and get away. Don't worry about me," he pleaded with her, placing his hands on hers.

Ginny felt a tingle. Harry must have felt it too, for he looked down. They looked back at each other.

"Harry,"whispered Ginny. He followed her eyes downward. Tucked in her boots was her wand. His eyes widened. Ginny nodded slightly. He eased it out of her boot and held it to him.

Ginny helped Harry to his feet. The Death Eathers laughed as he stumbled to stand up. Ginny steadied him. Voldemort looked amused.

They heard the sound of a dog barking. "It looks like your godfather will be here to witness your demise. Or maybe I'll kill him first, and let you watch him die," cackled Voldemort.

Harry felt the fury build up in him. He wouldn't let Voldemort take the last of his family. He felt stronger, powerful.

"Maybe I'll get one of your siblings or your parents here, show them how we deal with Muggle lovers," said Voldemort to Ginny, amused.

"No!" yelled Ginny. It was her worse fear.

"Or maybe I'll let them all watch as my Death Eaters have some fun with this Muggle lover. Lucius seems keen," drawled Voldemort.

"I'd rather die than have any of your scum touch me," said Ginny, viciously.

Voldemort sighed. "As you wish. Aveda Ke-"

Harry pointed Ginny's wand and shouted "Expelliarmus!"

Their wands locked. The curse connected and hovered, as Harry and Voldemort fought for domination.

Harry knew he couldn't hold the connection. He was weak from the Cruciatus. Already he could see the curse heading for him, slowly, slowly.

Voldemort grinned, knowing he was stronger.

Harry was straining to simply hold the wand. It wavered, until Ginny placed her hand over his. He looked into her eyes. "You can do this, Harry."

Together, they held the wand steady. The curse stopped moving, then turned and flew straight back into Voldemort.

He fell straight back. His empty eyes stared up into the night sky. Then his body began to disintegrate.

The astounded Death Eaters grabbed their arms, shouting out in pain. The dark mark on their body now fed poison into their systems. One by one they dropped dead.

Harry and Ginny collapsed on the ground, exhausted from both being exposed to the Cruciatus, and for the effort it took to hold the curse.

Sirius came bounding in as Padfoot. Harry kept Ginny close as he turned to see Dumbledore come into view.

"You did it. He's gone," said Sirius in amazement.

Hagrid broke through the trees and stared in amazement at all the dead Death Eaters. "You did it! You killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!"

"I think it's safe to say his name now, Hagrid," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling as they met Harry's.

Harry turned his attention to Ginny. She was shaking. "Sir, she needs attention. She was hit by the Cruciatus."

"So were you, several times," said Ginny. She felt faint, and stumbled as she tried to stand. Harry steadied her, although he was unsteady himself.

"Here, take this. It's a portkey to the Infirmary at Hogwarts. You both need to be checked over. Ask for Madame Pomfrey."

Ginny and Harry nodded, and activated the Portkey. They went to take a step towards the door when Ginny's legs gave way.

"Hey, I've got you," said Harry, picking her up in his arms.

Despite hating showing her weakness, Ginny leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for helping me," he said softly, so only she could hear. "I wouldn't have survived without you, you brave foolish witch."

Ginny felt like she'd been run over by a truck, but she smiled anyway. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure you would have. Your godfather would have ran in to the rescue. He's cute, by the way. House trained?"

Harry chuckled. "Oh, he'll love you. You're a feisty one, aren't you? By the way, I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

Ginny smiled, even as she felt the darkness getting ready to overtake her. "I'm Ginny Weasley. Very happy to meet you, Harry."

And she passed out.

Harry quickly entered the Infirmary. "Hello? I'm looking for Madame Pomfrey. Can anybody help me?"

An older woman came over. "I'm Madame Pomfrey. Merlin, it's Miss Weasley. Here, lay her here. What happened to her?" she asked, as she ran her wand over Ginny's body.

"She was hit with the Cruciatus curse," said Harry.

The door to the Infirmary was flung open. "Madame Pomfrey, it's over. Voldemort has been killed. Please, have you – oh, Ginny! I was going to ask if you'd seen her. The family is going crazy."

"Oh my, that's wonderful news. Thank you, Miss Granger. Please go and tell the Weasleys that Ginny is here. She will be fine."

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey."

The young witch walked past Harry and looked at him curiously. "Are you-did you find Ginny?"

Harry nodded. She took his hand and shook it. "Thank you. Her family will be here soon, and they will want to thank you too."

Hermione left, smiling in relief. She couldn't wait to tell the Weasleys that she had found Ginny.

She wished she could ask her friend about the handsome man that had been with her, but that would have to wait till Ginny awoke.

Madame Pomfrey smiled as she got Ginny settled in the bed. "Just needs to sleep off the effects of the curse. She'll be fine. Now, I expect this room to be crowded any minute with red-heads, so I'll leave you to explain it all to her family. I'll pop back and check on her soon."

Harry watched her go, and stepped up to the bed. He lay his hand on hers, lying on the bed. Ginny stirred, but then settled.

"It sounds like you have a family who cares about you a lot. You're lucky," said Harry softly, squeezing her hand.

He wondered if he imagined that she had squeezed back.

"I probably should go and find Sirius. He's my godfather, and before you ask, he has never had fleas," chuckled Harry, unaware that Sirius had come into the room. Sirius smiled as he heard Harry tell Ginny that.

"I hope you go on and have a wonderful life, Ginny. I can't thank you enough for helping me. You are an amazing witch."

Harry could hear the sound of a lot of people coming. "Harry," warned Sirius.

Before he could help himself, Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny lightly on the lips. "I'll never forget you," he whispered.

He straightened and turned to Sirius. "Let's go," he said, authoratively. Sirius stared at him, surprised.

Before they could leave, the door flew open, and lots of people entered. "Oh Merlin, Ginny," cried an older woman, who Harry guessed was Ginny's mother.

More and more people kept coming in. Most were red-heads, but Harry saw a pretty blonde haired woman, and the bushy haired girl he'd spoken to earlier.

"What happened to her?"

"Will she be okay?"

"Why isn't she awake?"

"Do you think Voldemort got to her?"

The men all seemed to talk over each other. With a jerk of his head indicating the door, Harry and Sirius left the Infirmary.

"You didn't want to stay and talk to her family? I've heard of the Weasleys, they're good people, Harry."

"Good. Then she'll recover quicker with so many people to look after her," said Harry, decisively.

"We'll go see Dumbledore, see what needs to be done. Wait, did you get checked out by the nurse? How many times were you hit with the Cruciatus?" asked Sirius.

Harry shrugged. "I'm fine. Let's go see Dumbledore."

As he walked away from the Infirmary, Harry knew he was leaving a part of himself with her. The trade off was, he was taking a piece of her with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny yawned as she came down the steps. Most of her family were already seated there, enjoying breakfast. Bill and Fleur were, of course, at Shell Cottage, but everyone else was there, including Hermione.

Ginny slipped into her seat, hoping her mother wouldn't notice her late arrival. However, not much got past Molly Weasley when it came to her children, and her eyes immediately went to the dark shadows under Ginny's eyes.

"Didn't sleep well again, love?" she asked.

Ginny shook her head, sipping at her cup of tea. Molly pushed a platter of food in front of her.

"Maybe a nice big breakfast will do the trick," she suggested brightly.

Ginny shot her a look, and took a piece of toast and nibbled on the corner. Her mother sighed, dissatisfied. Her dad smiled at her sympathetically and winked at her. Ginny relaxed slightly.

"Hey Shortstuff, how about a fly later?" asked Charlie.

Ginny shrugged. "I thought you'd be at Hogwarts, helping to rebuild?"

Charlie smiled at her. "Yeah, I am, but I'd come home to go flying with you."

Ginny looked at him, until he looked away.

"Maybe after breakfast we can go over my school books from last year. You know, get a head start on the coming school year. I wonder if they'll teach the exact same topics. I know I'm not the only one repeating my last year," said Hermione.

Ginny looked down. She knew what was happening. They were trying to come up with ways to distract her.

"Maybe you girls can come in to Diagon Alley and meet us for lunch?" suggested Ron. George nodded.

Ginny sat up. "Yes, we could-"

"No! No, I'm sorry Ginny. I just don't think it's a good idea," said Molly, firmly.

"Why not?" asked Ginny, trying to hold down her temper.

"You're too young to be gallivanting around Diagon Alley. You're still underage and-"

"But I'd go with Hermione, who's nearly twenty, and we'd be meeting Ron for lunch, who's eighteen," said Ginny.

"I need you to help me around the house. There's a lot of cleaning to be done," said Molly.

"The house has been cleaned from top to bottom. Please, I want to go to Diagon Alley," implored Ginny.

"Molly...?" asked Arthur.

"No. Not till you're of age. Then you can make choices of your own. For now, you will stay here," said Molly.

Ginny stood up from the table, visibly shaking with anger. "Why? Why are you treating me this way. I feel like a prisoner."

Molly gasped. "The Burrow is your home. You're safe here, Ginny."

"Safe from what? There's no more Voldemort, no more Death Eaters. What exactly are you keeping me safe from, mother?" asked Ginny. "Or should I say who?"

Molly flushed. "I don't care for your tone, and I don't wish to discuss this further. If you're finished your breakfast, you can go and clean the hen house and collect the eggs."

"I cleaned the hen house yesterday. I'm going for a shower." Ginny turned and went up the stairs to her bedroom.

Molly sighed, aware that most of the family were watching her. "She barely eats. She's lost weight. She has nightmares. It's like her first year all over again. She needs to be home, where I can keep an eye on her."

"Now, Molly," began Arthur.

"Mum, I don't get it. Why are you being like this with Gin?" asked Ron. Hermione wisely kept her head down, although she was interested to hear Molly's reasonings.

"She hasn't been herself since she woke up in the Infirmary. Merlin only knows what she saw in the forest that night. She was THERE, when Voldemort was killed. She saw everything," cried Molly.

"Ginny told me she and Harry Potter ended him together," said George.

"ENOUGH!" Molly slammed the plate down on the table. "My daughter is not a murderer. She was under the Cruciatus. She would have been too weak. She's a good girl."

"But Dumbledore said-" began Ron.

"I said ENOUGH!" cried Molly. She breathed heavily. "I suggest you get on with your day. If you have nothing to do, I'm sure I can find you something."

"Time to go to work, hey Ron?" said George, hurriedly. Ron nodded, swiping Ginny's barely eaten toast off her plate.

"You ready to head to the Ministry, Dad?" asked Percy.

"You go on, son. I'll see you there later," said Arthur, keeping an eye on Molly.

"I think I'll take my books outside and read near the pond," said Hermione, quickly.

"I'm off to Hogwarts. See you for tea," said Charlie.

One by one they all left. Arthur waited until it was silent, then went into the kitchen. He watched Molly potter around.

"Why won't you let her see him?" he asked her softly.

Molly stiffened. She kept her back to him. "I don't see how that will help her."

"He was there, Molly. When it all went down, he was there with Ginny. Maybe she just needs to talk things over with him," said Arthur.

"She wouldn't talk to that counsellor Dumbledore suggested, so what makes you think talking to Harry Potter will do any good."

"She's been calling out his name in her sleep. Don't you think it's worth a shot?" asked Arthur, worriedly.

"He's the most popular wizard in our world. What makes you think he even remembers our Ginny. He didn't hang around waiting for her to wake up, did he?" argued Molly.

"I had an owl from his godfather. He asked for permission for Harry to see Ginny, at a location and time of hers and our choice. He said he was happy for anyone to accompany her, and that she would be in no danger," said Arthur.

"Why didn't you say anything last night?" asked Molly, her heart beating rapidly.

"I didn't want to say anything in front of the kids, especially Ginny," said Arthur. "and I'm afraid I fell asleep before you came to bed last night."

"No. I absolutely forbid it. If Harry is anything like his godfather, he's a smooth talking charmer. I don't want him anywhere near Ginny. Harry or Sirius Black!"

"Isn't Sirius a second or third cousin of yours Molly?" asked Arthur, trying to appeal to her sense of family.

Molly shook her head. "I know what you're trying to do, Arthur, and my answer is no. Now, off to work with you."

Arthur came forward to hug his wife. He kissed the top of her head. "Please, Molly, just think about it. He could come here, under our own roof. I think it would be good for Ginny. I hate seeing her like she is now."

"Go on with you," said Molly, smiling brightly. "Off to work."

Arthur picked up his case and left. The smile on Molly's face died off and she sank onto a chair. "Merlin help me. I am doing this for Ginny's benefit. I don't want to lose my daughter and she doesn't need to be around wizards like them."

With the days ticking down till Ginny came of age, Molly felt her heart grow heavy.

OooO

Harry woke up and stretched. He'd slept restlessly again. He glanced out the window, and saw it had the beginnings of a nice day. June was creeping by, July would be here soon.

He showered and dressed, before going off to find Sirius. He found him at the breakfast table, reading the paper.

"Any word?" he asked, for the fifth day running.

Sirius lowered the paper. "Morning, Pup. No, no word. I thought I'd go over and speak to her father today. He works at the Ministry."

"Can I go too?" asked Harry, eagerly.

Sirius considered it. "I don't know if that would be for the best. Let me talk to him, get a feel for what's going on?"

Harry sat back glumly. "All right. Could you give him a note to give to Ginny. Please, Sirius?"

Sirius chuckled. "Sure, no problems."

Harry brightened considerably. He pushed away his breakfast, racing upstairs to write a note.

OooO

Hemione knocked lightly before going in to the room she shared with Ginny. "Hi," she said.

"Hi," said Ginny, sitting on the seat near the window.

"So, did you want to come and sit out near the pond and look at my school books. It's going to be a lovely day."

Ginny shrugged.

"Have you thought about what you want to do when you're finished with Hogwarts, what career you want? That will help you in your subject choices," said Hermione.

Ginny watched as the witch droned on and on about career opportunites. She tuned her out and turned back to the window.

How could she explain to Hermione and everyone else the restlessness she felt. That there was so much more waiting for her, just out of reach. That her hunch was that they involved Harry Potter, if only she could talk to him for a while.

She smiled and nodded as Hermione continued her rant.

OooO

"Arthur, please. Harry just wants to talk with her, make sure she's okay. They went through quite an ordeal together. You can understand that, can't you?" asked Sirius.

"Yes, yes, I know, but it's Molly. She's always been over protective of Ginny. Merlin knows, it may help Ginny," said Arthur.

"Help Ginny? What's wrong with her?" asked Sirius.

"She's not sleeping well, she doesn't have much of an appetite, so she's losing weight. It's like her first year all over again," said Arthur, worriedly.

"What happened in her first year?" asked Sirius. He didn't want to mention to Arthur that Harry was experiencing the same things.

Arthur flushed. "Look, it's really not relevant now. Please, let me talk to Molly."

Sirius sighed. "Very well. Look Arthur, Harry wrote a letter to Ginny. Would you see that she gets it please?"

Arthur took it from Sirius and placed it in his pocket. "Of course."

"Goodbye, Arthur. I hope to hear from you soon.

OooO

Molly was going through Arthur pants pockets when she found the parchment. Wondering why Arthur would have a letter addressed to Ginny, she opened it and read it.

For a brief moment, she wondered if she was doing the right thing, keeping Harry and Ginny apart. Harry's letter had just stated that he hoped she was doing well and enjoying her summer holidays. He wrote that he hoped they may meet again, to talk about what they had been through.

It was only as she read his last statement. 'I can't get you out of my mind,' that Molly knew in her heart she was doing the right thing.

She destroyed the letter.

One day, Ginny may even thank her for this.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny breathed in the smell of the sea air. "Merlin that feels good. I can't thank you enough, both of you, for getting me out of there."

Bill smiled at his sister. "It's fine, Gin. A bit of sunshine and sea air will do you good, at least that's what I told Mum. I'm sorry the room is so small," he said, looking around.

Ginny shrugged, smiling at him. "It's fine. What do I need a big room for? I'm going to be out on the beach all day."

Fleur came in, and dropped some fresh sheets and towels on the bed. "Merci, Fleur," said Ginny.

Fleur smiled, and Bill wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "We'll leave you to unpack. Come down when you're ready."

Ginny nodded, and began to unpack. Not that she had much. Short, some tops, and bathers. She already felt so much better, being away from the Burrow. She had never felt that way before about her home, and it unsettled her. For now, she was going to enjoy her freedom.

She made her bed, then looked out the window. She opened it, and leaned out, inhaling the tang of the sea air. Her hair blew around her face in the light breeze, and she sighed happily.

She spent the day outside. She lay on a daybed, reading Quidditch Monthly or watching the waves. There weren't many houses around, so when a man jogged past, she put down her magazine to watch him.

She had once thought briefly about a Quidditch career. She was a good flyer, she knew it. Watching the man jogging in the distance, Ginny decided she could try and do the same while she was here. Already her appetite was back. She was itching to get up and do something.

She walked along the beach. At one point she just stood and watched as the waves rolled in. They were endless, relentless.

Ginny didn't know why, but she suddenly had a sense of anticipation.

OooO

"She's here."

"You've seen her already?" asked Sirius, lowering the newspaper he'd been reading.

"She was walking on the beach. She looks lonely. I nearly went to talk to her then," said Harry.

"Good thing you didn't. You don't want to worry the family, they might send her back to the Burrow."

"I just want to talk to her. I don't understand why they won't let us meet," said Harry in frustration.

"I told you, her dad said she hadn't been eating or sleeping well. They're just concerned parents, looking out for their only daughter," said Sirius, for the hundredth time.

"I know, I know. She does look like she's lost weight," said Harry. "When can I talk to her?"

"Give it a couple of days. Let her get settled," suggested Sirius.

"All right," said Harry, grumpily.

Sirius smiled and ruffled his hair as he went past him.

OooO

Ginny dropped the letters on the kitchen table. "Mail's here. I'm going for a walk," she called.

She grabbed a couple of owl treats to give to the bird who had just dropped off the letters. He hooted appreciatively, and took off. Watching him fly away made Ginny long for her broom.

She jogged down past the pier and stopped to do some stretching exercises. Then she jogged back, and went inside to get some water.

Bill and Fleur were inside, and Fleur seemed upset as she waved some parchment around.

"What's up?" asked Ginny.

"We've just had an owl from Fleur's parents. Fleur's sister Gabrielle is sick, very sick. They want us to come see her. You remember Gabrielle, don't you Ginny?" asked Bill.

"Yes, she was a bridesmaid with me at your wedding. Poor Gabrielle, I hope she'll be okay. Of course you should go," said Ginny, hugging Fleur.

"I'm sorry to cut your holiday short, Gin. You were looking so much better, too," said Bill, sadly.

Damn! She'd have to go back to the Burrow. "It's okay. You can't help stuff like this happening."

Fleur started speaking a barrage of French. Bill appeared to be arguing with her. Ginny drank her water, before she dragged herself upstairs to pack.

She turned back to her brother and his wife when it seemed their argument was over. "So, I guess I should go upstairs and pack," she said.

Bill shot Fleur a look. "Listen Ginny. Fleur and I were just talking. Fleur thinks it would be a good idea if you stayed here. We need someone to keep an eye on the place. You're doing so much better here than you were at the Burrow."

Tears sprang to Ginny's eyes. "Oh God, really. I would love to. I do feel better here. I would look after your home so well."

"The problem is Mum. Once she knows you're here alone, she'll insist you return home."

Fleur muttered something in French. Bill smiled.

"Fleur just said that you need to make sure she doesn't find out."

Ginny drew in a breath. "Really? You'd really let me stay here alone?"

Bill hesitated, then nodded. "I will ask George to check in with you, and Charlie too while he's here."

Ginny nodded, her eyes shining. "That's fine. Bill, Fleur, you don't know what this means to me, honestly." She hugged her eldest brother.

"You're a strong witch, Ginny, and smart too. Just don't make me regret this," warned Bill.

Ginny smiled. "What could happen to me out here. There's no-one for miles, except the house on the hill. I've seen a man and a dog, that's it. I won't let you down, Bill."

"Come Bill, we must pack," said Fleur, pulling his arm.

Two hours later and they were gone. Ginny had wished them well, and they promised to fire-call her later, once they had seen Gabrielle.

Ginny felt a sense of freedom. Bill and Fleur's trust meant a lot. Ginny had no intention of letting them down.

It was early evening, not yet dark. Ginny decided to go for another jog, before returning home to lock up the house. There was no one else around, just a dog sniffing around.

This time she jogged past the pier; she'd been going a little bit further every time. She turned to go back, when the sunset caught her eye. It was stunning, all pinks and oranges as it reflected off the sea. She sat back to watch it.

"Stunning, isn't it?"

Ginny turned around and gasped. "You!"

"Hello, Ginny Weasley."

"You're Harry Potter's godfather. Sirius Black, right?"

Sirius bowed slightly. "The one and only."

Ginny smiled. "How are you?"

Sirius gestured to the spot next to Ginny and she nodded. "I've been well, keeping busy. There has been much to do. And you?"

Ginny ran sand through her fingers. "I'm doing better now. It took me a while, though. How-how is Harry?"

Sirius smiled to himself. She was as bad as Harry. "Harry? I think he's doing well."

Ginny looked at him. "You don't know? So he's not with you?" She was disappointed.

Sirius looked around, his eyes twinkling. "Nope, he's not here."

Ginny nudged him with her shoulder. "I meant here, as in here in England. Was he badly hurt after the battle? I worried about him."

Sirius nodded slowly. "It took him some time to recover. He'd been under the Cruciatus curse several times. I'm sure you know what that feels like."

Ginny shivered. "I was only under it for a little bit. Harry copped it over and over."

Sirius nodded. "There were several other injuries, but he was able to heal quickly, thank Merlin. Although the nightmares remained for a while."

"Me too," said Ginny, softly.

"The night is upon us, young Ginny. May I escort you home, and see that you're delivered to your family. You're over at Shell Cottage, right?"

Ginny looked around. Darkness was approaching; the night had crept up on her as she talked with Sirius. She stood up.

"Yes, my brother Bill and his wife Fleur live there. Thank you, I would like it if you would see me home."

"Wanna run?" asked Sirius.

"Sure, but-hey!" cried Ginny, as Sirius changed into Padfoot, and took off.

Ginny ran after him, laughing. "No fair, you have four paws and I only have two feet."

High in the house on the hill, Harry watched as Ginny took off after Padfoot. He smiled as she chased him down, her long red hair flowing behind her.

He waited impatiently for Sirius to return home. He wanted to know if she'd asked about him.

Padfoot came bounding up the steps. There, he changed back to Sirius, and went inside.

"Well, what did you talk about?" asked Harry.

"Delightful girl," said Sirius, heading for the kitchen and getting a drink.

"Come on Sirius," pleaded Harry.

"She's definitely staying at Shell Cottage. Her brother and his wife live there, but I don't think they were home. She didn't invite me in, but she did say she hoped she saw me again."

Harry nodded, although they pretty much already knew about Bill and Fleur.

"She did ask me something, though," said Sirius.

"What?" asked Harry.

"She asked me to tell you, next time I saw you, that she hopes you are all right after your ordeal in the forest."

"That's it?" asked Harry, disheartened.

"And that she'd love to see you again sometime. I told her I'd see what I could do," said Sirius.

"She said that? She wants to see me? Seriously?" asked Harry, his face breaking out in a grin.

"Seriously," said Sirius, giving Harry a wink.

Harry groaned at the pun.


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny had had a busy morning. She'd woken and gone for a run. When she'd returned she had her breakfast and done some light chores. Then Bill had fire-called. Gabrielle was worse than they first thought, and it looked like he and Fleur could be there for a couple of weeks. As it was so close to Bastille Day, it seemed likely that they would stay for that. Ginny gave her reassurances that all was okay with her, but she wondered if she would be able to fool her parents for that long.

Molly fire-called about an hour later. Ginny told her that Bill was doing something for Gringotts, a half truth as he was checking in with their French branch while he was there. Ginny told Molly that Fleur had gone to the local market to get meat and vegetables for tea. Molly was pleased that Ginny was doing chores, and to see how much better she was looking. After sending her love, Ginny closed the floo.

She wandered down to the beach. She hated lying to her mother, but she also hated that she'd been put in the position of having to lie. She wondered if her mother would ever cut the apron strings that seemed like a noose around Ginny's neck.

"That was such a heartfelt sigh."

Ginny turned around. "Hi Sirius. Yeah, got a lot on my mind, is all. How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you. In fact, I'm great. I've actually come to tell you that I carried out your request," said Sirius.

"My request?" asked Ginny.

Sirius nodded. "Yes. You asked me to tell Harry when I saw him that you'd like to see him again. Well, I saw him and passed your message on, and he'd like to see you too."

Ginny beamed. "Oh, that's great. Just tell him whenever he's ready. I mean, I guess he's really busy. So, yeah, whenever he's ready."

"How about now?" asked Sirius, stepping aside.

Harry had been standing behind him. His face was flushed. "Er, hi."

Ginny stared at him for a second, then threw her arms around him. "Oh, Harry. It's so good to see you again."

Harry's surprised eyes met Sirius's over the back of Ginny's head. Sirius winked at Harry, who blushed deeper.

Ginny pulled back. "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that! It's just, well, I've been wanting to see you for a long time."

Harry smiled. "It's fine, in fact, it's the nicest greeting I've ever gotten. It's good to see you too, Ginny."

They both stared at each other, then broke up laughing. "This feels really weird," said Ginny.

Harry nodded. "Shall we go for a walk?"

Ginny nodded. "Oh, yes, that would be nice."

"Well, I'll leave you kids to walk and talk and...whatever. Ginny, it was good seeing you again," said Sirius.

He was surprised when Ginny grabbed his hand. "Thank you Sirius." He nodded, and left them alone.

They walked quite a while, talking about everything and nothing. Neither seemed to want to bring up the real reason both had wanted to meet. They turned to walk back, and Ginny knew she might never get another chance to talk with Harry like this again.

"Harry. How were you, after the battle?" asked Ginny.

Harry's eyes drifted out to the sea. "I felt ill. I couldn't stomach much food. The nightmares came back, so I wasn't sleeping well. I sort of expected that. The strangest thing was that I-"

"felt lonely," finished Ginny.

Harry stared at her. "Yes. How did you know?"

Ginny looked up at him as they walked. "I felt the same. I felt as if I didn't belong at home anymore, that I was just waiting for, I don't know, something. I just have this sense that-"

"Something is about to happen," said Harry, nodding his head.

"Yes," said Ginny. "I didn't want to talk about returning to Hogwarts, or making career choices. I always felt like that wasn't an option for me. It drove my mother crazy, and she became even more protective of me. Smothered me, actually."

"I've had so many job opportunities presented to me. I've been offered Quidditch contracts, and they've never even seen me fly. I was offered the chance to join the Aurors as a full fledged Auror, without having to go through the training. Both of these things were careers I seriously considered before Voldemort took over my life. Now they're being handed to me on a platter, and I just have this feeling that it's the wrong path for me," said Harry.

"Have you talked to Sirius about how you feel?" asked Ginny.

"A bit. He just told me to take my time, that I'd know the right path for me when the time comes. Makes sense, don't you reckon? Have you told anyone?"

"Yeah, I told Bill a bit about how I was feeling. He and his wife invited me to stay here for awhile. It's been just what I needed, and now that I've been able to talk to you, even better."

"I'm staying with Sirius, up in the house on the hill. Maybe we can see each other again," said Harry.

"I'd like that," said Ginny. She stopped walking. "This is where I'm staying. We're practically neighbours, seeing as how there's only three or four houses along here."

Harry drew in a deep breath. "I plan to go for lots of walks on the beach, so I'm sure I'll be seeing you again."

Ginny smiled. "I'm so glad you're here, Harry. Things feel better already."

Harry smiled at her. "Yeah, they do. Bye, Ginny."

He watched her go inside, then headed for his house. Sirius looked up as he entered. "Well, how was it?"

Harry grinned. "Good, really good. She's so easy to talk to. We went for a long walk and didn't stop talking once."

Sirius smiled in relief. "That's good. I'm glad things went well. So, are you seeing her again."

"Oh yes," smiled Harry, dreamily.

Sirius chuckled. It was good to see Harry acting like a normal young man.

The next few days passed too quickly. Harry and Ginny met often. They'd run together on the beach, or go to the market together. Sirius invited Ginny for tea or lunch most days, and found himself liking her more and more every time.

Sirius could see Harry was smitten. His eyes followed her everywhere. Their little cottage seemed more homey when she was there, and when she left, Harry and Sirius noticed the difference.

Sirius kept a close eye on them, waiting for signs that the relationship had changed. He realised that as much as Harry watched Ginny, she did the same to him when he wasn't looking. It was both humorous and worrying to see. Harry hadn't had a serious relationship before, and he didn't think Ginny had either. He'd heard of Molly's over-protectiveness, and from his conversation with Arthur, knew she'd only gotten worse since the final battle.

Sirius's fears proved groundless, at first. Harry and Ginny seemed content with their friendship. Sirius didn't even think they realised that, at times, they finished each other's sentences. Watching them one day, he was surprised to find they moved in spent more and more of the day together, before Harry would escort Ginny home, and see her safely inside. Then he would return to their cottage, and talk to Sirius about Ginny.

Sirius knew it was going to change, he just didn't know when or how. It was all innocent, at first. The day started normally. Harry got up and went to meet Ginny to go for a run. They returned to their own homes to shower, before going to the market. Ginny joined them at their cottage for lunch, as they told Sirius about what they'd seen at the marketplace.

It was a warm day. July had come, and brought the heat with it. Ginny suggested a swim, which Harry agreed to. Sirius was feeling completely full from lunch and decided to take a nap before joining them. Ginny went home to get changed, and Harry said he'd be along soon.

Ginny only had one bathing suit, a faded boring one piece. She decided to go and see what Fleur had. She pulled out a pale blue bikini, and tried it on It was a bit loose up top, due to Ginny's weight loss. Still, she kept it on, and tied a wrap around her waist. She planted a big hat on her head and applied the sunblock charm. Gathering her towel, she headed down to the sea.

Harry soon joined her. He had on boardshorts and a rash vest. He grinned as he saw her. She looked amazing.

"Ready to swim?" she asked.

"Can't wait," said Harry.

"Let's go," said Ginny, grabbing his hand. It wasn't the first time she had taken his hand, and each time, Harry felt little sparks in his palm.

They playfully splashed each other, until they both finally dived into the cool water. They swam, enjoying the relief from the sun's hot rays.

They went a bit further out, and tried some body surfing. Ginny had done it before, and was pretty good at it. Harry quickly picked up the best waves to catch.

"Here's one!" cried Ginny. "A big one."

Harry grinned as he watched her. He was having the best summer. His smile faded as Ginny shrieked. He made his way quickly to her.

"What is it? Are you hurt?" he asked.

"Stay there! Don't come closer!" cried Ginny, crouching down in the water.

"What? Why not?" asked Harry, confused.

"My top came off in the last wave," said Ginny, blushing brightly. Her arms were crossed over her chest.

"Oh!" said Harry, dumbfounded. "Oh!" he said again, as he realised what that meant.

"Can you see it anywhere?" asked Ginny, standing up and looking around, her back to him.

Harry stared. She had freckles all over her back. Harry had never thought that a back could be sexy, but Ginny's was. Harry wanted to run his hands all over her back, and count every single freckle.

"What can I do?" cried Ginny.

"Here," said Harry, pulling off his rash vest. "Put this on so you can get out. We've been in here for ages, anyway."

"Oh, thank you, Harry," said Ginny. She kept one arm over her chest as she reached out to take it from him. She couldn't help but notice his nice manly chest.

She ducked in the water and pulled it on. Naturally it was too big on her, but Harry didn't notice. The thought that she was wearing something that he had just had on his body made him feel hot and sweaty.

Ginny could feel his body heat on the top. She could smell his smell on it too, despite the sea water. It somehow felt right, wearing Harry's clothes.

She stood up. She smiled shyly at him, then her gaze lowered to Harry's chest. Puzzled, she came closer.

The air between them sizzled. Ginny's hand came up and touched his chest. "What's this?"

Harry looked down. She had her hand on the locket scar, forever embedded on his chest. "Spoils of war."

Ginny looked up at him, compassion in her eyes. She took a step closer, and lay her lips softly on it. Harry closed his eyes at the contact.

"Your heart is pounding," said Ginny, softly.

Harry nodded.

There was no fumbling, no nerves, no doubts. They each knew this had to happen.

Harry lowered his head, and gently kissed her.

At first, their lips just met. Then one of them moved. They pulled apart, then came back together again, their lips seeking the others.

They changed angles, their kisses becoming longer every time. Harry's hands found her waist. Ginny's hands clung to his shoulders.

Sirius had just come out of the house, intending to go down and join them. Even from a distance, he could see their closeness, and could guess what was going on. He sighed. "And so it starts."

He changed into Padfoot, and ran down to where their towels lay. His barking drew them apart, and they stared at each other, with goofy smiles on their face.

"I guess he wants us to get out," smiled Ginny.

"Um, I think I may swim for a bit longer. Will you tell Sirius, he'll understand," said Harry, aware of an issue that had arisen in his boardshorts.

"You sure?" asked Ginny, sounding surprised.

"Yeah. I'll be out soon," said Harry, ducking into the water.

"Okay," said Ginny, making her way out of the water. Harry's rash vest clung to her, falling to her knees.

"Good swim?" asked Sirius. "What's Harry doing?" Harry was still crouched in the water.

"The water's lovely. Harry just wanted to swim a bit longer," said Ginny, her face glowing.

"Did you happen to lose something?" grinned Sirius, holding up her bikini top.

"Thank you! I can't believe I lost it. It's not even mine, it's my sister-in-law's," said Ginny, bending over to pick up her towel to dry off.

In the water, Harry groaned as Ginny bent over. Sirius was still holding on to the bikini top Ginny had lost. The thought of what had been in that top made Harry curse, and crouch back down again. He saw Sirius frown as he looked over to him, but he shook his head. Sirius seemed to catch on, for he winked at Harry and turned his back to him.

Harry decided to go for an actual swim to take his mind off Ginny. And the way she touched his chest. Then kissed it. Then kissed him. Merlin, that kiss was amazing! Not that he had anything to compare it to, but still...

Damn, he wasn't supposed to be thinking about her, about that! His problem hadn't gone down at all.

Sirius appeared in the water next to him. "She's gone to shower and change, so you have some time."

Harry groaned. The image of Ginny in the shower wasn't helping either.

Sirius splashed water in his face. Harry shook his head, and splashed him back. Sirius laughed and swam away. Harry chased after him, dunking him when he finally caught him.

The sound of Ginny's laugh brought them to the surface. She'd returned, wearing a pretty sundress.

"Okay now?" asked Sirius, smirking.

"Yeah," grinned Harry. "Thanks."

They came out of the water. It was now late afternoon. Ginny handed them each a towel, and she returned Harry's rash vest.

"I rinsed it out. Thanks for letting me borrow it," she said.

"Anytime," said Harry.

Their gaze never left the other, until Sirius coughed.

"Uh, Ginny, would you like to join us for tea?" he asked.

Ginny smiled sadly. "I would love to, but I'm going to the Burrow for tea. Thought I'd put in an appearance, save Mum flooing over here."

Sirius nodded. "Good call. All right, I guess we'll see you tomorrow."

Ginny only had eyes for Harry, but she nodded, and said "Sure."

Harry took her hands in his. "It's been the best day, Ginny. Thank you."

Ginny smiled. "For me too, Harry."

They leaned in and lightly kissed. It was a kiss of a promise, a kiss of hope. Hope that they would have tomorrow together.

Sirius and Harry made their way home. Harry appeared deep in thought.

"So what do you want for tea?" asked Sirius.

Harry shrugged. "Whatever. I, er, think I'm going to go and have a shower."

Sirius lowered his face to hide his smile. "Sure, take your time. I think I'll go and get take-away. Could take a while."

"Sure, whatever," repeated Harry.

He made his way to the bathroom, and Sirius could hear him cast a locking charm on the door.

"Our little boy is growing up, James," chuckled Sirius, glancing up to the heavens.


	5. Chapter 5

Their routine didn't change much over the next couple of days, but Sirius could feel the change in their relationship. Lingering looks were exchanged, little touches became longer and more frequent. Harry's goodbyes to Ginny at night seemed to take longer each night, then he would come home and go straight to his room.

Sirius was trying to find a suitable time to talk to Harry, just to see where his mind was at. He knew Ginny was underage, and he just wanted to remind Harry of that fact too.

They'd all just enjoyed lunch when an owl arrived, bearing a letter for Sirius. He opened it and frowned.

"It's from Gringott's, a problem with my vault. They want me to come over as soon as I can," he told them.

"You can go now, we'll clean up," said Harry. Ginny nodded and began clearing the table.

"If you're not back in an hour, we'll walk to the market ourselves and get something for tea, okay?" asked Harry.

"Okay, anything but fish. A nice juicy steak would be good," said Sirius. Harry laughed and nodded.

Sirius got ready to go, and Apparated to the entrance to Diagon Alley.

Back at the cottage, Ginny and Harry did the dishes. They were mucking around, having fun and splashing each other. When they finished, both Harry and Ginny's shirt were soaked.

"Come on, I'll loan you one of mine," said Harry, taking her hand and leading her up the stairs.

They went into his bedroom. Hary removed his shirt, and threw it in the hamper in the corner. He rummaged through his wardrobe.

"What about this one?" he asked, turning around, holding up his favourite t-shirt. His mouth dropped open.

Ginny had her back to him, as she'd removed her wet shirt. Harry gazed at her back, remembering how it had looked when they'd been in the water and she'd lost her bikini top.

She turned around, unashamed. She still had her bra on, and it was just like wearing a bikini top. Harry wondered why it suddenly felt so much more intimate.

Harry came closer. He dropped the t-shirt he had picked out for her. His hands went to her waist.

"You are so beautiful."

Ginny blushed, wishing it were true. She placed her hands on his forearms, then ran them up to his shoulders. She looked into his eyes, and saw that he told her the truth. She was beautiful. He made her feel that way.

"Harry," she whispered.

He leaned down to kiss her gently, softly. She raised her face to meet his, open and welcoming. Lips met, tentatively again. Then bolder and stronger.

Still holding her, Harry backed up until he felt the bed behind his knees.

"Ginny," he whispered.

Her tongue came out and met his. Hands were running down each others sides, wanting more, needing more.

Harry's hand ran down then up her back. He came to her bra strap. He pulled back to look at her, and she nodded nervously. He slowly undid it.

As he stepped back, taking the bra with him, he fell onto the bed, in a sitting position. This gave him a wonderful view of what the bra had been hiding.

"You have freckles all over," he said in delight.

Ginny flushed and smiled. She nodded shyly. Harry pulled her into the gap between his legs.

"I would never make you do anything you didn't want to, you know that, don't you?" asked Harry, nervously.

"I trust you, Harry," said Ginny, looking him straight in the eye.

That she would give him so much trust humbled Harry. He leant his head against her abdomen, feeling her run her fingers through his hair.

He kissed her smooth soft skin. He could smell her flowery fragrance all over. His hands reached up and cupped her breasts. His thumb brushed the nipple. Ginny jerked and moaned. Harry quickly pulled them away.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" he asked, worriedly.

Ginny took Harry's hands and put them back on her breasts. "You could never hurt me, Harry."

Harry drew in a breath, for he knew she was right. He drew her closer, and kissed his way up her sternum.

Ginny was breathing heavily and rubbing herself against him. She could feel his hardness against her leg, and wanted to do something for him.

"Let's lay on the bed," she suggested.

He moved over, and helped her onto the bed. They were both topless, but wearing shorts. They lay and face each other.

Ginny leaned in to kiss him. Her hands wandered downward, over his hard chest and flat stomach. Feeling bold, she unbuttoned his shorts and lowered the zip.

Harry's hand stopped her. "We can't. Not...that. You're underage."

Ginny looked up at him. "I know. I just wanted to see it. Touch it. Please, Harry," she begged softly.

Harry kissed her, throwing all his passion into the kiss. Her hands went to his shoulders, kneading them. He kissed down her throat, making her moan. Without even thinking about, his mouth went to her breast.

"Oh!" gasped Ginny. She closed her eyes, enjoying the ministations of Harry's mouth. "That feels amazing."

Her hands again wandered south. She teased his nipples, wondering if he'd get the same sensation if she put her mouth on his. Her hands ran down his side, and over his butt. She caressed it, and he moved closer to her.

She brought her hands to his front. She ran her finger over his belly button, then followed the trail of hair that went into his shorts. Her hand followed that trail.

"Merlin!" cried Harry, as her hand encircled him. His hand had never felt that good before. Without meaning to, he thrust into her hand, and groaned.

To take his mind off what usually happened when he did that to himself, Harry lowered his head back to Ginny's breasts. She sighed happily, continuing her explorations of his lower body.

This went on for a few minutes, with many sighs and heavy breathing going on. Harry had to stop, and he lay his head in the crick of Ginny's neck, as she fondled him.

She started to stroke him quicker, harder. With a groan, Harry rolled her so she was underneath him.

He was between her legs.

"Harry, I want..." Ginny couldn't say what she wanted, because she just didn't know. These sensations were overwhelming, it was like she had a kaleidoscope behind her eyes, and Harry's body was revealing all the colours in the world to her.

"I know, me too," said Harry, as he rubbed against her. He lowered his head, and found her lips.

Ginny met his mouth again, arching her body against his.

"Hello. Hey, is anybody home?" called Sirius, from downstairs.

It was like a bucket of cold water was thrown over them. They stilled, hearts beating.

"Harry, you up here?" called Sirius, from down below. Then they heard him coming up the stairs.

"Stay here," said Harry, getting off the bed. He did the zip up on his shorts, and went out to meet Sirius.

"Hey, you're back. How did everything go?" he asked.

"Good, good. What were you doing in there, having a sleep?" asked Sirius, noting his flushed face and unruly hair.

"Yeah, I was in bed," admitted Harry.

"Alone, I hope?" chuckled Sirius.

Harry gulped and looked away. Sirius' smile died. "You didn't?"

The door slipped open and Ginny came out. She now had on the t-shirt Harry had chosen for her. She looked quite composed, although Sirius could see a bit of whisker burn on her cheek.

"I, er, I'm just going to take Ginny home," said Harry, taking her hand and leading her downstairs.

Ginny smiled weakly at Sirius. "Bye."

Sirius watched them go. Harry held her hand as they made their way down the hill. Once they were there, he slipped his arm around her waist, and she did the same to him. They held each other close, as they headed for Shell Cottage.

Sirius paced, waiting for Harry to get home. When he did, he tried to avoid a confrontation, but Sirius was waiting for him.

"Harry, don't you think we need to talk?" he asked.

"No. There's nothing to talk about and nothing to worry about. Just leave me be," said Harry, not looking Sirius in the eye.

"Harry, she's underage and she's got the most over protective mother in the world. You should-"

"We didn't do anything. Well, we didn't do that, okay?" asked Harry, unable to look Sirius in the eye.

Sirius slowed his pacing. "Look, I get it. Your hormones are all over the place, you're here, Ginny's here, it's summer, she'd getting around in tight little shorts and bikini tops that come loose..."

Harry stiffened. "I don't know where you're going with that, but I don't like it. Ginny's not like that. We just kissed and stuff."

Sirius grimaced. "It's the 'and stuff' that worries me, Harry. Harry?"

Harry snapped out of his memories of him and Ginny doing 'and stuff'. "I am an adult, Sirius, and can do what I like."

"Including Ginny!" snapped Sirius.

Harry pulled out his wand. "Don't you EVER talk about her like that again, understand?"

Sirius put his hands up in surrender. "Hey, it's okay. Lower your wand, Harry. You're right, it was disrespectful to talk about her like that. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"Damn right. Look Sirius, we did nothing wrong, okay. Do you trust me?" asked Harry.

"Of course," said Sirius, straight away. Harry nodded.

"Good, because I don't want to talk about it anymore. Now, I'm going to go and have a shower while you get a start on tea. I'm starving," said Harry.

Sirius nodded. "Great! What did you get from the market?"

Harry froze. "Ah, funny thing. We never got to the market," he said, refusing to meet Sirius's eyes.

Sirius snickered. "Looks like it's take-away again. Uh, will Ginny be joining us?"

Harry flushed. "No. She thought we might be talking, so she said she'd give us some space."

"She's a smart girl, Harry," said Sirius, clapping him on the back.

"I love her," blurted out Harry. He stared at Sirius almost defiantly.

Sirius sighed. "Harry, I don't think that-"

"I love her, Sirius. She's everything I could want," said Harry.

"Go take your shower, while I get something for us to eat. Then we'll talk," said Sirius.

"You can't talk me out of this, so don't bother. I'll see you in a bit," said Harry, running up the stairs.

Sirius decided to stop off and get something stronger than butterbeer to drink, too.

"Here's to Potter men and their red-headed witches," toasted a tipsy Sirius.

"Cheers," said Harry, clicking his glass of firewhiskey with Sirius'.

They downed their drinks in one gulp.

"What in Merlin's name is going on? Are you guys getting drunk?" asked Ginny, standing at the front door.

"Ginny's here! Look Sirius, Ginny's here," said Harry happily, pointing at Ginny. She came inside.

"I see her," said Sirius, squinting his eyes, despite the fact Ginny stood straight in front of him. "She doesn't look happy."

"I'm not happy with either of you right now," said Ginny, standing with her hands on her hips.

"We're in trouble," sang Harry, winking at Sirius. He took Ginny's hand and pulled her close. "I'm sorry, Gin."

Ginny, looking amused, placed her hands on his shoulders. "And what exactly are you sorry for, Harry."

Harry looked up at her, trying to think. It made his head hurt. "You're so pretty. Isn't she pretty, Sirius?" He ran his hands down over her butt.

"Uh-huh. She's like a red jelly bean. So cute and sweet," said Sirius.

Ginny smiled at him. If he had known her better, he would have been worried. "A red jelly bean, you say?"

Sirius nodded. Harry smiled. "I love jelly beans. You're my very own Ginny bean," he said, right before he passed out.

Ginny lay him gently on the couch, and summoned a blanket which she placed over him. She then turned to Sirius.

"How long have you been hitting the booze?"she asked, amused.

"Long enough, I reckon," said Sirius, feeling woozy.

"Did you talk to Harry? About us?" she asked.

"Yep!" said Sirius.

"Well, what did you say?" asked Ginny, when he wasn't forthcoming about anything.

"It's okay, I told him the contraception spell. Don't want any little Garry's or Hinny's running around, do we?" asked Sirius, smiling stupidly at his mix up.

Ginny grinned. "That's it?"

Sirius nodded. "Nope. Can you keep a secret?"

Ginny leaned closer. "Of course."

Sirius held his fingers to his lips. "He loves her. He's heels over head, er, head in hell, over heels, oh shoot. He loves Ginny. But sssh, it's a secret."

"I won't say a word," said Ginny. He heart leapt. He loved her!.

"I hope she doesn't break his heart. She won't, will she? She's his first love. When I see them together it reminds me of his parents," said Sirius, sadly.

"I won't break his heart, Sirius. I promise."

"Good. Well, goodnight." Sirius passed out too.

Ginny chuckled as she levitated him onto the bigger couch and covered him with a blanket. She went into the kitchen, noting Sirius must have purchased some hangover potion when he purchased the firewhiskey.

She took the hangover potion and two glasses and returned to the lounge. She placed them on the small table that lay between both couches.

She went over to Harry and knelt down. She lightly kissed him, and brushed her fingers through his hair, pushing back his fringe. She saw the legendary scar on his forehead.

"I love you too, Harry," she said softly.

Harry smiled, and leaned his face against her palm.

Sirius rolled over and whined, like a dog. Ginny chuckled softly. "I love you too, you crazy mutt."

Ginny locked the door, and made her way upstairs to Harry's bed. She may love the guy, but there was no way she was going to sleep in an uncomfortable chair downstairs. Besides, both he and Sirius deserved to suffer a bit in the morning. And she wanted to be there to see it happen!


	6. Chapter 6

Harry and Sirius both woke to the smells of bacon and eggs frying. Harry sat up, gasping at his head. Sirius moved more gingerly, more accustomed to the morning after than Harry.

"Ugh, I've got the most disgusting taste in my mouth," scowled Harry.

Sirius had spotted the hangover potion on the table. He sat up slowly and poured some into each glass. "Here," he said, handing it over.

Harry gulped it down. "Yuk! Merlin, I am never drinking Firewhiskey again," he exclaimed.

"That's good to hear," said a voice from the kitchen.

"Ginny?" asked Harry.

"Breakfast in five. Last one here gets to wash up the Muggle way, and when I cook, I use a lot of pans. Coffee?" she asked.

Sirius groaned in relief. "Merlin, if you don't marry her, I think I will!" Them realising what he said, he quickly back-tracked. "Er, not that you're even thinking about that. Just a joke, you know."

Harry grinned, running his hands through his hair, trying to tame it. Feeling brighter, he went into the kitchen. "Morning Gin."

Sirius heard a little squeal. "Harry James Potter, don't you kiss me until you've brushed your teeth."

"Yes, Gin," said Harry's downheartened voice.

There was silence. "But I can kiss you." There was more silence, followed by a soft moan.

Sirius smiled, then coughed to remind them he was there. He heard a soft giggle, then Harry came back to the lounge. "Gin said to brush your teeth."

"Ah, but I'm not the one kissing her good morning, am I?" teased Sirius.

Harry blushed and chuckled, shaking his head. "You better not." He disappeared, and Sirius heard him in the bathroom upstairs.

Sirius went into the dining room, and sat at the table. Ginny lay a plate in front of him, overflowing with sausages, bacon and eggs. He nodded when she asked him if he wanted coffee.

"Black?" She sniggered.

"That's my name, and how I like my coffee," he smirked back.

Harry comes bouncing back into the dining room. Instead of sitting at the table, he went to Ginny and pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed.

"Eating here," grumbles Sirius, teasingly.

"Good morning," whispers Harry.

"It certainly is," whispers Ginny, kissing him again.

He beamed and took his plate to the table. He pulled out a chair for her and she joined them.

"So what have you kids got planned for today. I know I need to go to the market today," said Sirius, winking at Harry.

Ginny gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "Merlin, we completely forgot. Sorry, Sirius. Look, we can go. I'll just go home and shower and change."

Harry nodded, while Sirius shrugged. "All right then. Why don't we have a barbecue tonight. You can pick up some steaks and we'll have salads."

"Let's stop at the bakery and get some fresh bread too. Maybe even a cake for dessert," suggested Ginny.

"Stop! I've just filled up on breakfast, but I'm already hankering for tea," groaned Harry.

"Well, we'll just have to find some physical activity to work off that breakfast, won't we, Harry?" suggested Ginny.

The air was suddenly ripe with insinuation. Harry blushed, while Sirius looked worried.

"I meant swimming," said Ginny, chuckling.

"Oh," said Harry, sounding a little disappointed. Sirius let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, I'm going to go and have that shower and change my clothes. Harry, I'll meet you at Shell Cottage in twenty minutes. Sirius, looks like you're on dishwashing duty. Bye now."

Harry snagged the last piece of toast. "I think I'll have a shower too. Leave you to it, you old dog."

Sirius stayed at the table, savouring the coffee. He didn't know if he should talk to Harry again, or not. Maybe he should even talk to them together tonight.

He smiled. They were good together. He had never seen Harry so happy, so eager to be up and around.

The smile on his face dropped as he took his dirty plate and cup to the kitchen. There were dirty pans and plates everywhere. He waved his wand and the dishes started cleaning themselves.

"That wasn't the deal. Hmm, what will Gin say if she finds out?" teased Harry, as he noted the dishes cleaning themselves while Sirius read the paper.

"Why should she ever find out?" asked Sirius, cocking an eyebrow. "Nice breakfast, by the way. If you eat like that for the next forty years, you'll be the size of that Muggle uncle of yours."

"Like hell," said Harry. "So, nothing else at the markets?"

"Can't think of anything. Steaks, salad, maybe some fruit. Whatever you want."

"The summer is flying by. Gin said her brother would probably be back soon. Her mum is already asking when she's returning home," said Harry.

"You knew she wouldn't be staying all summer. I'm surprised she's managed as long as she has," said Sirius.

Harry nodded. "I just can't imagine not seeing her every day," he said slowly, painfully.

Sirius patted his shoulder in a gesture of comfort. "Hey, let's cross that bridge when we get there. Enjoy the time you have now."

Harry brightened. "Thanks Sirius, you'v been great. Really. We, Gin and I, really appreciate it."

Sirius smiled, but added, "Don't make me regret it, Harry. I don't want to come home and come across that scene again. Okay?"

Harry nodded. "Okay. It wasn't planned or anything, it just happened. Not that anything happened, I mean, stuff happened, but not THAT stuff. Damn!"

Sirius laughed. "I know what you mean. Now go, your witch is waiting for you. I'll catch up with you later."

Harry nodded and hugged him. Whistling cheerfully, he headed out to Shell Cottage.

Ginny stepped out of the shower and dried herself. She put on some clean shorts and Harry's t-shirt, loving the smell of him on it.

She was putting her hair up in a pony-tail, when she looked at her refelction. She thought she looked different, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Still the same boring brown eyes, still hundreds of freckles on her face.

She heard a noise from downstairs. "Harry, is that you? I'm almost ready."

She went back to her bedroom, throwing her purse and a hat in her tote bag. She grabbed her thongs.

"I hope you don't mind but I'm wearing your t-shirt again," said Ginny, as she went down the stairs. She was rummaging in her bag looking for her sunglasses.

"And whose t-shirt would that be, Ginny?"

Ginny's head snapped up. Her parents were standing in the little lounge room. Her mum was holding a newspaper.

"Mum, Dad, what a surprise. You're here early. Bill and Fleur aren't here at the moment," said Ginny.

"Where were you off to, Ginny?" asked her mother.

"The market to get something for tea. I'm going with one of the neighbours," said Ginny.

"And where are Bill and Fleur?" asked Molly.

Ginny shrugged. "Work, I guess."

Molly slammed the paper down. "No, Ginny. Bill's not at work. He and Fleur are in France."

"Oh," said Ginny, weakly.

Arthur looked disappointed.

"You've lied to us all this time, Ginny. How can we trust you again?" asked Molly, loudly.

"I'm sorry, Mum. I just knew that when you found out they'd had to go to Paris, you'd make me come home. I feel so much better when I'm here, Mum. I just wanted some extra time."

"She does look better, Molly," said Arthur.

"You've been here, all alone, for days! Anything could have happened to you," cried Molly.

"But it didn't. I met the neighbours, and I've been hanging out with them, so I've only been alone at night. I knew if I needed help, I could call them," argued Ginny.

"Oh, so you would call these strangers before you'd call your family," said Molly, placing a hand over her heart.

Ginny sighed. "Only for immediate help. If it was serious enough, I'd call you."

KNOCK KNOCK

"Hey, beautiful, you ready? By the way, you left your watch on my night stand when you slept in my bed last night. I brought it-Oh, er, hello." Harry stepped inside.

Molly gasped, then lowered her eyes. "I take it this is the neighbour," she asked Ginny, who nodded.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs Weasley. Ginny talks about her family all the time," he said, holding out his hand to Arthur, who shook it.

"Ginny, I want you to go upstairs and pack right now. You're coming home with us. NOW!" said Molly, determinedly.

"What? No, I won't," said Ginny, looking frantically at Harry and Arthur.

"Molly, let's just-" began Arthur.

"Please, Mrs Weasley, if you'll-" began Harry, desperately.

"Enough! Arthur, didn't you hear what Ginny was saying as she came down the stairs. She is wearing his t-shirt. He has just come in announcing that Ginny was in his bed last night. It's obvious what's been going on," said Molly.

"Mum, please, it's not what you think. Harry was asleep on the couch downstairs. His godfather was with him. We weren't alone," explained Ginny.

"Why did you sleep over there, why not return here?" asked Molly.

"They weren't feeling well. I stayed to look after them and made them breakfast this morning. Please Mum, believe me," implored Ginny.

"He looks all right to me. Did you give him a potion?" asked Molly, suspiciously.

"Yes Mum," said Ginny, hoping her mum wouldn't ask what sort of potion.

"Hey Harry, Ginny you in there? Can you pick me up another bottle of Firewhiskey. Seems we drank it all last night, Harry," chuckled Sirius, from outside.

Harry and Ginny groaned internally. They shot each other worried looks. Sirius peered in the doorway, seeing Harry standing there.

"There you are. Did you hear me?" he asked.

"I think we all heard you, Sirius Black," said Molly coldly, coming out from behind the door.

The smile left Sirius' face. "Molly, Arthur, what a surprise. Good to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same, Sirius. However, my underage daughter is cavorting around on the beach with the most eligible wizard in the world, and you're the one who should be keeping an eye on them, instead you're off getting drunk."

"Harry is an adult. I don't need to keep an eye on them. I trust them, Molly," said Sirius, indignantly.

"So something has been going on between them? All those times you asked to talk to my daughter, and we said no. This was precisely the reason," said Molly, stubbornly.

"Harry wanted to talk to me? You said no? Why?" asked Ginny, looking at her parents.

"We wanted you to forget everything that happened in the forest. You were having nightmares, and you weren't eating. It was like the Chamber of Secrets all over again. We didn't want that for you, sweetheart," said Arthur.

"I will never forget what happened to me, whether I want to or not. It's made me who I am today. If only I could have talked to Harry, it would have helped," insisted Ginny.

"It's too late to dwell on that now. Go and pack your things. Bill and Fleur are returning today anyway," said Molly.

"How did you know they were away?" asked Ginny, her heart breaking.

"This," said Molly, holding up the newspaper. There was a picture of Bill and Fleur celebrating Bastille Day in the middle of wizarding Paris.

"Fleur is a Tri-Wizard champion, and her family is newsworthy in Paris. They mentioned how Fleur and Bill returned to be with her sister, who's sick," said Arthur, for the benefit of Harry and Sirius.

"Enough of this. Ginevra, go and pack," said Molly, stubbornly.

"No, I won't. I want to stay here for the rest of the summer. I want to be with Harry."

Molly paled. "Out of the question. Upstairs now."

"Mrs Weasley, please," said Harry, fearfully. "Don't take Ginny away."

"Take her away? She's only returning to her family home. It's not like I'm sending her to Azkaban for lying to me," said Molly.

"May I visit her at your home?" asked Harry.

Molly took a deep breath. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Mum, please," said Ginny, hurt beyond belief.

"Go to the floo, Ginevra. Bill can send your clothes on later," said Molly, pointing.

Ginny ran to Harry, who held her in his arms. "Please, Mr Weasley. May I at least send letters," he said shakily.

Arthur was about to respond. "Out of the question,"said Molly.

Ginny turned around. "Why? Why are you treating me like this?"

Molly put her hands on her hips. "You've brought this on yourself. Lying to me and your father. How can we trust anything you say?"

"What does that have to do with Harry sending letters. He's a good, decent man. If you spend time with him, you'll see that. You'll learn to love him, like I do," said Ginny.

Molly gasped. She tried to grab Ginny from Harry's arms, but he held tight. "No, you can't," he cried.

Sirius stepped forward. "For Merlin's sake, Molly, what's the big deal? They're adults, and they're in love. What's the harm?"

"Ginny is not an adult. She needs to be protected," snapped Molly.

"From what? Harry?" asked Sirius, shocked.

"Harry would never hurt me," defended Ginny. "I'll be seventeen in three weeks, an adult."

"Yes, well, until then, you're underage, and you'll be under my roof. The Burrow, now!"

"At least let them say goodbye, Molly," said Sirius angrily.

Molly opened her mouth to argue, but Arthur got in first. "That will be fine. Molly, go back to the Burrow. Ginny will be there in a minute."

Molly shot Arthur a nasty look, but went to the fire-place. She flooed away. Arthur turned back to Harry and Ginny, still clinging to each other.

"Two minutes," he told them, stepping outside.

Harry and Ginny stared at his back in horror. They looked at Sirius for help.

"Isn't there anything we can do, Sirius?" asked Harry.

Sirius shook his head. "We could take her and disappear, but then Molly would have the both of us charged with kidnapping. We'd be forever looking over our shoulders."

Ginny scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. You're not going to take any risks for me, I won't have you back in Azkaban."

She turned to Harry. "I just don't understand why she won't let you visit, or even send letters."

"I know," said Harry, holding her close.

Sirius looked uncomfortable. "I'll give you two some time alone." He stepped outside to join Arthur.

"Want to explain to me just what Molly has against Harry? Most witches would be thrilled their daughter is in love with Harry Potter."

Arthur shrugged. "Ginny was crying out for her Harry in her nightmares. It was just like her first year, when she opened the Chamber of Secrets. She wasn't eating, she was losing weight. She wouldn't talk about it to anyone, she said we wouldn't understand."

"Who the hell would understand? Only Harry. Hell, he was going through the same thing. It actually made me wonder..."

"What?" asked Arthur.

Sirius shuffled his feet. "I began to wonder if they'd formed a bond, you know, after they defeated Voldemort. The symptoms were similar to a love bond parting. Can't sleep, no appetite."

Arthur paled. Sirius noticed. "What? What is it?"

Arthur sighed. "There was a prophecy. We were told about it because she was the seventh child, and the first daughter in seven generations."

"What did it say?" asked Sirius.

"Something along the lines that the seventh times seventh will help bring about the Dark Ones's downfall. She will leave with the bonded one, not to return for many years. For love is her guide, and her saviour. Together, they will set the path for generations to come."

"What's so wrong with that?" asked Sirius.

"'She will leave, not to return for many years'. If that prophecy is about Ginny, it would kill Molly to lose Ginny."

"Instead she's doing everything to make Ginny want to run away. Doesn't she see that? Don't you? Talk to her Arthur. She can't keep Ginny locked up forever."

"I know. It's hard. She's my baby girl, and she's been through so much already."

"And she's come through each time. She's a strong witch, a powerful witch," said Sirius.

Arthur smiled bravely, a tear leaving his eye.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny were making plans.

"I'll try somehow to get a letter to you," said Ginny, shaking.

"I don't want you to get in trouble. It could matters worse," said Harry. He was trembling at the thought of losing her.

"I'm going to go and get my Apparition license the day I turn seventeen," vowed Ginny.

"I will come for you, Ginny," said Harry.

"How can I go the next three weeks without seeing you," whispered Ginny, reality sinking in.

"I can't even imagine not seeing you, holding you," said Harry.

"Harry, I love you," said Ginny.

"I love you too, Ginny. I will come for you, believe me," said Harry, desperately.

"If you don't, I'll track you down and you'll never be rid of me," said Ginny, laughing through her tears.

Harry held her head in his two hands and kissed her passionately. Sirius and Arthur came in, looking uncomfortable at the emotion playing out before them. They could feel their pain.

Harry rested his forehead against hers. "I'm leaving my heart with you, Gin. I'll be back for it on August eleventh."

"I'll look after it, Harry. It will replace mine, because mine is broken right now."

They kissed again, and would have continued if Arthur hadn't taken Ginny away and forced her through the floo.

Harry sank onto the chair. Various items in the room began to shake, as Harry's magic reeled out of control. He held his head in his hands and his eyes were squeezed shut.

"Hey, deep breaths, come on, in, out, in, out," said Sirius, worriedly. He crouched down in front of Harry.

"I feel like I'm being ripped apart," rasped Harry. "It hurts."

An idea came to Sirius' mind, but he felt guilty for thinking it. "Wait here," he said to Harry.

He raced upstairs and found the bedroom Ginny had been using. Her flowery scent filled the room. Taking action before he changed his mind, he swiped the pillow off Ginny's bed. He went back downstairs.

"Let's get you home. Can you walk?" asked Sirius.

Harry tried to stand, but sank back down. "I feel so weak, so strange," he said. He was pale and trembling.

"Hold on to me, I'm going to Apparate us back to the cottage," said Sirius.

Sirius Apparated them to Harry's bedroom. Harry lay down and curled into a ball. "Why does her Mum hate me?" he cried.

"It's not you, Harry. Well, it is, but it isn't. Why don't you get some rest, we'll talk later," said Sirius.

"I need to come up with a plan, I need to think about how I'm going to get her back," said Harry, desperately.

"Not right now. Here, see if this helps," said Sirius, sliding Ginny's pillow under Harry's head.

He turned his face to the pillow, drawn by her scent. "I will get her back," vowed Harry.

"I know. I'll help you," said Sirius. "I'll leave you alone. Try and get some sleep."

Sleep! How could Sirius think he could sleep. He felt like he was missing something important. He ran his hand over his heart. Thinking about Ginny made it hurt.

He tried to remember all the good times they had that summer. The walks, the talks. Sharing their thoughts and experiences of Voldemort. Remembering their first kiss, and their last one. And everything in between.

Harry knew Ginny was the witch for him. She completed him, she was the other part of him. 'The better part' he could imagine her saying as she smirked at him.

He would get her back. He had to. She was his, and he was hers. Completely. To hell with what anyone else said or thought.


	7. Chapter 7

August 10

Ginny kept her eyes on her plate as her family chattered around her. Ron was making plans to meet Hermione for lunch. She was going to Diagon Alley to get some school supplies for the coming school year. As she was repeating her seventh year, she didn't need any books.

Ginny smiled to herself when she remembered her mother's reaction when the owls came with the school letters. Or rather, the owl. There was no school letter for Ginny. Molly was frantic, fire-calling Headmistress McGonagall, who was as stounded as Molly was.

Ginny's heart was pounding. 'It knew. Somehow, the school knew she wouldn't be going back this year.'

It gave Ginny much needed hope. She hadn't heard from Harry, nor had she been able to contact him. She'd begged Bill to give him a letter, but he'd refused. Even Fleur had said no. While initially she was mad at them, with time, she'd understood they'd been put in a no-win situation.

At first she'd moped around at home. Then one day she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. It was like the beginning of summer all over again. Dark smudges under her eyes, losing weight. Harry wouldn't even recognise her when they met up again.

With that thought in mind, Ginny made herself better. In fact, she was angry with herself. She was not the sort of girl to sit and pine away for a boy. That morning she ate as big a breakfast as she could. Later that day, she jogged the perimeter of the Burrow At night, she finally slept, dreaming of the time she'd had with Harry, and the times they had to come.

"What are your plans today, Ginny?" asked Hermione.

"Same as yesterday. Jog, do some stretches," shrugged Ginny.

"I'll come and find you after lunch, when I get back. Is there anything you need from Diagon Alley?" asked Hermione.

"No thanks. I'll probably be out near the pond. I might even swim if it gets hot enough," smiled Ginny.

"Come on Ron, time for work," said George, patting him on the back. "Bye Mum, don't forget, I won't be home for tea, I'm taking Angelina out."

"Yes, dear," sighed Molly, happily.

"See you at lunch," said Ron, kissing Hermione on the cheek. She blushed prettily and nodded.

"I'm going to go and make my bed and put my clothes out for washing. Do you need anything washed?" Ginny asked Hermione, who shook her head.

"No thanks. I'll make my bed, then check my school list again. Come on, Crookshanks," said Hermione. The cat followed her up the stairs.

Ginny followed them upstairs, and made her bed. She tidied a few things, then got her clothes sorted. She carried them downstairs, and put them in the washing machine. Molly came in and waved her wand, and the machine started.

Molly put a loose strand of Ginny's hair behind her ear. "How about a nice family lunch tomorrow for your birthday, hmm?"

Ginny nodded. "Sounds fine."

"I can't believe you're about to turn seventeen. I remember when you were born. I promised you I would love you and protect you. I never wanted anything bad to happen to you."

Ginny hugged her mother. "You can't stop the bad stuff, Mum. It's how I'll learn to appreciate the good stuff, like my family. My wonderful, crazy, over-protective family."

Molly smiled. "You're so precious to us, Ginny. Our only girl, our baby."

Ginny's smile faltered. "I'm not a baby anymore, Mum."

Molly scoffed. "Of course not. You've grown to be a beautful young woman. I'm proud of you, Ginny."

Ginny swallowed. "Thanks, Mum."

Molly continued. "I never want to lose you."

Ginny frowned. "Lose me? What do you mean?"

Molly sighed. "Oh, you know. I don't want you to leave us, when you decide on a career."

Ginny was confused. "But Bill worked in Egypt for years, and Charlie works in Romania. You only see them at Christmas time and maybe in the summer. What's the difference?"

Molly looked at her daughter. "It's different for girls. I want you close."

Ginny was surprised. "What if I want to travel, or play Quidditch?"

Molly snorted. "Quidditch is hardly the career for you. And if you wait a few years, your father will retire, and we'll go travelling together."

Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing. She looked at her mother, who was watching her intently. She decided to play along.

"Sure Mum, sounds like a plan."

Molly sighed in relief. "You're a good girl, Ginny." She smoothed her hand over Ginny's hair.

Ginny smiled at her mother. As Molly turned away, the smile turned into a frown. Did her mother think she would live at the Burrow for the rest of her life?

She went for a jog and did a few stretches. She went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. The floo lit up, and Ginny leaned down to see a male head.

"I can't talk long. Eight o'clock tomorrow morning, it was the earliest I could get."

"Thanks, that's perfect. See you later," said Ginny.

Hermione came into the kitchen. "Well, I'm off. Bye Ginny, bye Mrs Weasley," called Hermione.

Molly came in, drying her hands on a towel. "Oh, you're going already? Have a nice lunch, dear."

Hermione nodded, stepped into the floo and called out 'Diagon Alley.' In a whisk she was gone.

"Such a nice girl. Such a good influence on Ron, although I do wish he was going back to Hogwarts. They'll get married one day, mark my words," sighed Molly in satisfaction.

Ginny laughed. "In a few years, I reckon. Hermione will have an amazing career at the Ministry. She may even end up as our first female Minister for Magic."

"Marriage and motherhood is ambition enough for a witch, Ginny," said Molly.

"So you wouldn't object if I got married when I was seventeen?" asked Ginny. "Hypothetically," she quickly added, as her mother paled.

"As long as he was a nice wizard who you loved, then no, I would have no objections," said Molly. "Now, can you go and dig up the carrots and lettuce please, I think I'll do a salad with tea tonight."

Ginny headed outside. The sun was shining,and it promised to be a wonderful day. Ginny planned to be outside most of the day, exploring every part of the Burrow.

After all, who knew where she'd be tomorrow?

Molly came downstairs to make breakfast. It was later than usual, because it was Saturday. Arthur didn't have to work, and WWW opened at ten. Everyone got the chance to sleep in.

Molly decided to do the usual breakfast, sausages, bacon and eggs, but she decided to add pancakes as they were Ginny's favourite. They usually had them as a dessert, but Ginny loved them so much she sometimes made them for her for breakfast. She set out the jam she and Ginny made last summer, and added the jar of honey she'd picked up at the market place in Ottery St Catchpole.

A pop outside startled her. She wondered if Bill may have Apparated over for Ginny's birthday. He'd always been Ginny's favourite brother. She lifted her head to smile at him. The smile died on her face when Ginny came through the door.

"Aced it," she exclaimed. "I got my Apparition licence."

Molly gasped, looking at the clock. "It's so early, what time did you go?"

Ginny smiled. "I had the first appointment, at eight."

Molly stammered. "But how did you get there?" She narrowed her eyes. "Which one of your brothers helped you?"

"I took her." Arthur stepped inside.

Ginny giggled. "All right there, Dad. You didn't throw up, did you?"

Arthur smiled. "No, Ginny, although a little bit of warning next time you side-Apparate me would be appreciated."

"Noted," said Ginny. "Mmm, are those pancakes I smell?" She hurried into the kitchen.

"Arthur, I-"began Molly.

The sounds of others coming down the stairs made them look up.

"Not now, Molly," said Arthur.

"Happy Birthday, Ginny."

"Hey Ginners, finally an adult!"

"Happy Day of Birth, Gin-Gin."

"Thanks guys, Hemione," smiled Ginny. "Come on, eat, breakfast smells delicious."

"You don't want presents first?" asked Ron.

Ginny shrugged. "I'm starving. I didn't know Apparating took so much out of you."

Ron and George stared at her. "You got your licence? Already?"

Ginny smiled smugly. "Yep. As of eight fifteen this morning. Ask Dad, he came with me, and I side-Apparated him home."

"And lived to tell the tale," smiled Arthur.

"Congratulations, Ginevra," smiled Percy. "I'm afraid I left your present at my office, so I'll have to go in and get it. I'll give it to you at lunch."

Ginny shrugged. "It's fine. Will Audrey be joining us?"

Percy smiled. "I thought lunch was just for family."

Ginny smiled back. "I heard a rumour that she may very well be a part of the family. Or did I hear wrong?"

Percy chuckled. "It's early days yet. Maybe she'll come over for dinner another day."

Ginny nodded. Ron and George got up to go to work. "Have a good day, Gin. We'll see you at lunch." George ruffled her hair as he went past, and Ron kissed Hermione goodbye.

"Bye guys."

"I'll do the dishes, Mum," said Ginny. She waved her wand, and the dirty dishes flew from the table to the sink, where the brush began to scrub.

"Is there anything I can do to help get ready for lunch?" Ginny asked her mother.

"No love. It's your day. Go for your jog, and then shower. Hermione and Fleur offered to help me get things ready. Put on something pretty."

Ginny nodded and smiled. She went and hugged her mum. "I love you Mum."

Molly tightened her grip on Ginny. "I love you too. Happy Birthday, Ginny."

Ginny went to hug Arthur. "Love you, Daddy."

Arthur closed his eyes. She hadn't called him that in a long time. "Happy Birthday, sweetheart. I wish you a long life full of love and laughter."

Ginny pulled away and nodded. "I'm going for a jog, back soon." She went outside.

Molly turned to Arthur, but he held up his hand. "I don't want to have this conversation today, Molly. Yes, I took Ginny for her test. That's all you need to know for now. We'll talk tonight."

Ginny came back from her jog and showered. She tidied her room, looking around. She went into her wardrobe, then came out. Satisfied, she went downstairs.

Molly had decided to eat outdoors. The day was sunny, but Arthur cast a shade over the picnic tables. Ginny's mouth watered at the food Molly and the girls had been preparing.

Bill and Fleur had come over earlier, as Fleur was helping Molly. They had handed their present to Ginny, with instructions to open it later. Ginny nodded, and tucked it away.

Charlie had sent a special international delivery owl, as he was unable to get away. He'd spent so much time helping to re-build Hogwarts he didn't have any more available time off to take. He'd sent her some dragon skin knee high boots. Ginny immediately put them on, tucking her jeans into them.

George, Ron and Hermione had given her a big box of different things from WWW. Ginny knew it may come in handy, so she put it aside with Fleur and Bills gift.

George and Ron had returned home for lunch, leaving several employees in charge of the shop. Soon, the only one who wasn't there was Percy.

Ginny took her gifts up to her bedroom. She resisted the urge to open Fleur and Bills, but opened the lid of the box of goodies from WWW. She removed a couple of items, then shrank both the box and the present from Bill and Fleur. She placed them in her bag, then shrank it and put it in her jacket pocket.

She heard shouts from outside. Her heart pounding, she ran to the window. Percy had arrived, bringing with him Harry and Sirius. She took a last look around, then ran down the stairs.

"Where is she?" asked Harry.

"You need to go," said Molly, fearfully.

"Not without Ginny. Where is she?" he demanded.

"Molly, please," begged Arthur. "Don't make this worse than it has to be."

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" asked Molly suddenly, turning on him.

Arthur sighed. "Yes, and if you would be truthful, so did you."

Molly shook her head. "I can't believe this. You took her for her test, and now you're allowing her to go off with him."

Harry stepped up, a look of desperation on his face. "Why don't you like me? I love Ginny, would never, could never hurt her. She's a part of me, and I'm a part of her. Please, where is she?"

Molly gasped. "You shouldn't be saying things like that. You need to leave. Sirius, take him away."

Harry closed his eyes, feeling his magic build and get out of control. Dishes on the table began to rattle, and a wind picked up, knocking over the chairs at the table.

Sirius came forward. "Harry, calm down. Damnit Molly, he just wants to see her, talk to her."

Molly scoffed. "So he hasn't come here with a plan to take her away?"

"Only if it's what Ginny wants," said Sirius. Molly gasped again.

"Enough!" cried Harry, looking as if he were in pain. "GINNY!"

The back door flew open, and Ginny came running out. "Harry!" she cried.

Harry ran to her. As they met, he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and they kissed passionately.

"Oh my," gasped Hermione, feeling the magical wave around the yard. "Can you feel it?"

Molly clung to Arthur as she watched her daughter. She could hear the prophecy in her head. 'Will not return for many years.'

"Arthur," she sobbed, "Do something."

Arthur was torn. His wife was a shattered woman, his daughter with the man she loved.

"What would you have me do, Molly?" he sighed.

"Anything," she sobbed.

Arthur patted her back. "Ahem," he said.

Harry and Ginny stopped kissing, but Harry didn't let Ginny go. "Sorry, sir," blushed Harry.

Ginny buried her head in Harry's neck. "I missed you so much," she whispered.

Harry kissed her softly. "Happy Birthday, Ginny."

Arthur looked uncomfortable. "Um, perhaps we can sit and enjoy this feast while we talk. It is a party for Ginny's birthday, after all."

Harry and Sirius exchanged a look, then nodded. "Thank you, Mr Weasley. I'd enjoy that," said Harry.

"Thanks Arthur," said Sirius.

Harry let Ginny down. She hugged Sirius. "Thanks for looking after him for me," she said softly to him. He nodded and winked at her.

Harry and Ginny held hands as they walked to the table. "Looks great, Molly," said Sirius.

"Is that a treacle tart? I haven't had one for ages, they're my favourites," said Harry happily.

"Mum makes the best ones in England," said Ginny.

Ginny's brothers introduced themselves to Harry, except for Percy, as he already knew him.

"Your gift was the best of all," Ginny whispered to Percy, and she kissed him on the cheek.

Percy smiled. "He's a good man, Ginevra. You deserve the best. You have my blessing."

The food was eaten, then Fleur and Hermione brought out the cake. They all sang Happy Birthday to Ginny, then she blew out the candles.

"Make a wish," called Hermione.

"It already came true," smiled Ginny to Harrry. He squeezed her hand. Hermione noted that they hadn't been able to stop touching since they'd first seen each other. She was surprised at the amount of powerful magic she could feel around them, and she was even a bit jealous of the passion that was so evident between them. A passion that neither could hide, not that they wanted to.

"So, what are your plans?" asked Arthur to Harry and Sirius.

Harry met Arthur and Molly's gaze. "I don't know. As we haven't been able to communicate, I don't know what Ginny has in mind. For now, we just need to be together."

Arthur nodded, then turned to Sirius. "Sirius, you once mentioned to me that you thought Harry and Ginny may have created a bond, due to their defeat of Voldemort."

Molly gasped. "A bond? Oh, Arthur, the prophecy!"

"What prophecy?" asked Ginny, confused. Her fingers interlocked with Harry's.

'The seventh after seven will bring about the Dark One's downfall with her bonded. They shall leave, not to return for many years, for they will set the path for generations to come. Love is her guide and their saviour.'

"Oh," gasped Hermione, quickly working out how it pertained to Ginny and Harry.

"What does it mean?" asked Ron.

Molly stood up. "It means, Ronald, that while all of you think this is some romantic love story for your sister, the truth is, Harry will take Ginny away from us. We won't see her for many years."

"What!"

"No way."

"He can't do that, can he?"

"Quiet!"

Everyone turned to look at Ginny. She was standing, still holding Harry's hand.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about the prophecy. Not that it makes any difference. What has happened has happened. Harry and I are together now. I love him," she stated proudly.

Harry kissed the back of her hand. Hermione sighed, envious at the show of love. She hoped Ron was taking notes!

"I want to thank you for my birthday today. I'm glad you're all here, well, except Charlie. You're the best family ever, so I hope you can understand and support me."

"What is it Gin?" asked Bill.

"I belong with Harry. I have made no plans, will make no plans, until I talk with him. We will let you know what we're doing. If what the prophecy says is true, it sounds like we'll be doing lots of travelling. It doesn't mean I can't stay in touch with you."

"So you're leaving?" asked Molly, her worst fears confirmed.

"My place is with Harry," said Ginny, simply.

"You'll always have a home here at the Burrow, sweetheart," said Arthur sadly.

Ginny smiled sadly at him. "I will only come back when I know Harry is welcome here, too."

Harry released her hand as she went around the table, hugging her brothers and Hermione goodbye.

Each brother shook Harry's hand, making him promise he would look after Ginny.

Ginny hugged her dad. "I love you, Dad.I'll let you know what our plans are as soon as I can."

"Be happy, Gin," said Arthur, tears unashamedly running down his face.

She smiled at him through tears of her own. "I'll be with Harry."

Ginny moved to her mother. "Mum?"

Molly lifted her head to look at her only daughter. "Please, Mum. I love him, and he loves me. Together, we can do great things."

She hugged her mum, soon realising that Molly wasn't hugging her back. She pulled away, staring at Molly.

No words were spoken.

Ginny walked back to Harry. He put his arm around her. Sirius moved to Harry's side. The brothers and Arthur kept looking at Molly, willing her to say something, anything.

"Goodbye, Ginevra," she finally said.

Ginny nodded, tears spilling down her cheeks. Harry frowned, pulling her close. He looked up and nodded to Arthur.

With two pops, Sirius, Harry and Ginny left the Burrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Ten years later.

St Mungo's was never a great place to be, and this was no exception. It was quiet at this time of night. Visiting hours were long over, and lights were dimmed. Nurses did their hourly checks, but for the most part, it was quiet.

Quiet wasn't a word usually associated with the Weasleys. However, this night was different. They had all gathered to say a final farewell to Arthur Weasley.

Bill, Fleur, their daughter Victoire and their son, Dominique had just come out of the room, and Percy, Audrey and their two daughters, Molly and Lucy had just gone in.

Charlie had gone in first. He came out, pale, saying he needed to get some fresh air.

George sighed, shifting Roxeanne on his knee. "Do you really think they'll come?" he asked Ron and Hermione.

Ron nodded. Hermione sighed. "The question should be, will they make it in time?"

Percy ushered his wife and daughters out. "I'm going to take the girls home, then I'll come straight back."

Everyone nodded sadly.

George took a deep breath and stood up. Angelina stood up too, and took his hand. They gathered their children, and went into the room.

Ron felt sick. "I don't know if I can do this. How can I go say goodbye to my Dad? I mean, it's Dad! He can't...he just can't die."

Hermione gathered him in her arms. "Don't let him see you like this, Ron. Stay strong. For him."

Ron nodded, and tried to get himself together.

George and Angelina came out, preceded by their children. "That was the bloody hardest thing I've ever done," said George, shakily.

"Daddy, what's wrong with Poppy Arthur?" asked Roxeanne. Angelina shooshed her daughter.

Ron and Hermione stood up. Ron helped Hermione, who rubbed her pregnant belly. Ron picked up their daughter Rose, and they went inside.

Bill watched as the children gathered together. They were aware that something major was happening. He was glad they were all close, as they could help each other get through the next few days.

The door to their suite swung open. They all looked up, not wanting strangers to intrude on these last precious minutes.

A couple headed towards them, holding hands. They walked purposefully, their destination clear. Bill rose, and George looked up.

"Gin?" he asked.

The woman broke free from the man and ran towards them. She held out her arms, and Bill and George rushed into them.

"Please tell me I'm not too late," she said.

"You're not too late," said Molly, softly.

Ginny broke free from her brothers, and turned to look at her mother. She hadn't seen her face to face for ten years.

Ron and Hermione came out the room, sobbing now their moment was done. Ron saw Hermione and Rose to a seat, then turned back to hug Ginny.

"I think he's been hanging on to see you," Molly said. She moved aside, gesturing for Ginny to go in.

Ginny hesitated, looking back to Harry. "You too, Harry," said Molly, nodding her head.

Ginny looked relieved. Harry came to her, putting his arm around her. The two of them went into Arthur's room. The door closed.

Molly sighed, and sat down on the bench. There wasn't much time left, but she was glad Ginny had made it.

The door to the suite flew open. Two young boys came in. "We're looking for our Mum and Dad? Have you seen them?"

Molly shook her head tiredly. "No, I haven't. What are their names?"

"Harry and Ginny Potter," the eldest one said.

Molly stared at them. They were fine looking boys, about eight and six.

Harry opened the door and looked around. "Mrs Weasley, I think you should be in here."

Molly's heart sank. This was it. Arthur's last moments on this earth. She nodded. "Thank you Harry. Your sons are here."

She went into the room, and shut the door.

Harry went over to his sons. "That was our Nana?" asked James, eight and a half.

"Where's Mum?" asked Albus, six, nearly seven.

Ron and Hermione gathered around. "These are your children?" they asked.

Harry nodded proudly. "James Arthur and Albus Sirius. Boys, this is Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione."

"Hello," they chorused.

"Over there is your Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur. That's Uncle Percy, and that's Uncle George and Aunt Angelina."

"Blimey Dad, we'll never remember all that," said James. Bill chuckled.

The door to the suite opened again, and the silhouette of a man carrying a big load appeared. He stopped to put the load down.

"Daddy!" cried the 'load', which turned out to be two girls.

"Twins! Bloody hell," said George.

"Sorry Harry, the boys got away from me. The girls had to use the loo."

The girls giggled, and Harry picked them up and put them on his knee. "Lily and Daisy," he informed everyone.

The door opened, and Ginny came out, visibly upset. She looked at her family with tear-filled eyes.

"He's gone. Mum's with him."

The Weasley men bowed their heads respectfully. Then they turned to their wives for comfort. Charlie and Percy stood together, brothers in arms.

Ginny let out a sob. Harry handed his girls back to Sirius, and went to Ginny. He pulled her to him, holding her tight.

He encouraged her to come away from the door. He pulled her to the seats, and sat down. Ginny sat on his knee, needing his closeness.

"Mummy's crying?" asked Daisy, worried.

"Mum?" asked James, as he and Albus stood behind her. They each put a hand on her shoulder.

"Where is Poppy Arthur?" asked Lily. "I drew him a picture of us."

"May I see that?" asked Molly.

Everyone watched as Molly, with red-rimmed eyes, left Arthur's room. Lily nodded, hopping off Sirius' knee. She went to Molly, taking her hand.

"Come 's Daddy and Mummy, she's got a big tummy cos of the baby. That's Jamie and Al and Daisy and me. Oh, and that's our cat, Esmerelda. Poppy Padfoot is chasing her, see. Essie doesn't like it when Poppy does that."

"It's beautiful," whispered Molly.

"I helped," said Daisy, hopping off Sirius' other knee and going over to Molly. She leaned against her leg.

"Twins!" said Molly, looking at them. They smiled and nodded.

"Double trouble, Poppy Padfoot calls us sometimes," giggled Daisy.

"I like them already," said George, smiling through his tears.

"But Poppy Arthur says twice is nice," said Daisy to George.

Lily went back to Ginny and Harry. "Mummy, why are you crying? Has Poppy Arthur gone on his big 'venture?"

Both Ginny and Molly's eyes teared again. "Yes, my darling, he has."

"Why are you sad? You said he was going to see Uncle Fred again, and that would make him happy?" asked Daisy.

George drew in a harsh breath.

Ginny nodded. "I know. I just miss him already." She buried her head against Harry's neck.

Her children gathered around her, offering comfort, simply by being close.

The other children came closer. "Is everything all right, Daddy?" asked Victoire.

Bill shook his head. He looked at his brothers, who nodded slightly. "No, sweetheart. I'm afraid not. Grandpa has gone."

Victoire opened her eyes wide, then burst into tears. Dominic and Freddie tried to hold theirs back, but soon succumbed. The younger ones looked confused.

"Why is everyone sad?" asked Roxeanne. "Did something bad happen, Daddy?"

"No darling," said Molly. "Nothing bad has happened. You know how your grandpa has been quite sick? Well, he's not sick anymore. He's gone to a nice place, but for now, he's having a nice long sleep."

"Oh, okay." said Roxeanne, with the easy acceptance of children.

Molly looked at her children. "Please go home. There is nothing more we can do here tonight. Take the little ones home. There'll be plans to make tomorrow."

"Are you sure, Mum?" asked Bill.

Molly nodded. Charlie came to her side. "I'm staying at the Burrow. I'll see she gets home. Why don't we meet there tomorrow at ten?"

Everyone nodded, and got up to make their way out. A healer came and went into the room, then came out and extended her condolences to Molly. Molly went back into Arthur's room for awhile.

Charlie made sure she got home. He made her a cup of tea. She drank it, then went upstairs. She stared at the big bed. It was all hers now. For the first time in so many years of marriage, Molly slept on Arthur's side of the bed. She cast a silencing spell around and wept loudly, until she fell asleep.

She woke about five. She could still smell Arthur's familiar smell. It was comforting. She looked around the room, as if she was seeing it for the first time. Everything felt a bit surreal right now. Her Arthur was gone.

Her eyes focused on a trunk in the room. It had sat there for ages, driving Molly crazy. Arthur refused to move it, yet when she asked what was in it, he replied nothing; had even shown her it was empty.

Now she was drawn to it. She got out of bed, and picked it up, surprised to find it was heavy. She brought it back to the bed. She expected to find it locked, but it opened with ease. 'Because the one who cast the locking charm is no longer alive', her subconscious knew.

She opened the trunk and frowned. Lots and lots of childrens drawings sat on top. Arthur had always been a hoarder, but he'd never indicated he'd kept the childrens drawings. They looked recent, so Molly surmised he's put some sort of preservation charm on them.

She made her way through the drawings. Funny, she didn't remember any of her boys or Ginny doing drawings like that.

She came to a photo album at the bottom, and pulled it out. She opened it and gasped.

It was Ginny in a wedding dress. Harry and Ginny posing in front of a cake. Harry and Ginny dancing. Harry and Ginny with Arthur.

Molly stared in shock. She kept flicking through the large album. She saw lots of photos of Harry and Ginny in various locations around the world. Some photos had Sirius in them, some had Arthur.

Tears came to Molly's eyes when the photos changed to one's of Harry with his hands on Ginny's belly. Every month, she took a photo, documenting her pregnancy. It ended with so many photos of the arrival of James Arthur Potter.

Molly saw little James in the stages of infancy. He reminded Molly of Bill at the same age. He looked like a mishievous one.

They were soon joined by photos of Albus Sirius. James didn't look impressed at the new baby, but Molly could see the love and happiness in Harry's eyes. Molly paused at a beautiful photo of Harry asleep, holding baby Al, asleep in one arm, and toddler James, also asleep in his other arm. Ginny had captioned the photo, 'My Beautiful Boys'.

The photos depicted that once Al survived the baby stage, James found him much more interesting, and it was clear the brothers were close. Harry and Ginny seemed delighted with their little family, and still seemed as much in love as ever.

Molly chuckled as the colour pink invaded the album. The arrival of their twin daughters. Harry holding both girls. Sirius holding both girls. Arthur holding both girls, James and Albus each holding one sister, while Harry and Ginny hovered nervously.

Molly closed the album, holding it close. Arthur had continued to be a presence in his daughter's life. She remembered times when he'd mention Ginny and Harry, but she had shut him down. Had he been trying to tell her then? Look what she'd missed out on.

A photo slipped out of the album. Molly picked it up. It was an new one. It was captioned 'World's Best Dad' and it had a photo of Ginny and her children and Arthur together. Molly could see the resemblance in little Ginny and her twin daughters.

Molly turned the photo over, and found writing on the back. 'To Dad. Best Dad and Poppy ever. Thank you – Ginny.'

The date on it was Father's Day just gone. Arthur had said he was going fishing, a Muggle hobby he'd picked up. As their sons were busy with their own families, Molly hadn't objected. She now guessed that he had spent the time with Ginny and Harry.

She got out of bed. She walked to the wardrobe, and opened Arthur's side. She could almost still feel his presence there. She pulled his dressing gown out, and slipped it on. It almost felt like he had his arms around her again.

She showered and went downstairs. She made herself some breakfast, although she really wasn't hungry. She went back upstairs and dressed.

Charlie still hadn't risen. Molly left him a quick note, then flooed away. She knew it was early, but she also remembered what it was like having small children.

She knocked softly on the door. It wasn't even eight o'clock, so she didn't want to wake other guests at the hotel. She waited, then knocked again.

Harry opened the door. "Mrs Weasley?" he said, in surprise.

"Who is it, Dad?"

"Can we see?"

"Ssh, boys, we don't want to wake other guests. Uh, Ginny's still asleep, Molly. She didn't get to sleep till late, and I really don't want to wake her."

"It's fine. It's you I really came to see."

Harry hesitated, then opened the door. "Come in."

James and Albus rushed over to her. "Are you our Nana? Are you our Mum's mum?"

Molly smiled at them. "Yes, yes I am your Mum's mum."

James looked sad. "Mum cried lots when we got back here. I miss Poppy Arthur too."

"Boys, you should go to your room. Not for long. Just while your Nana and I talk, okay?"

"Yes, Dad," they said. They waved goodbye to Molly.

"Please sit down. Would you like some tea, or something to eat? The boys have eaten, but I was waiting for Ginny and the girls to wake up," said Harry.

Molly shook her head. "No, thank you. You have a beautiful family, Harry."

Harry smiled. "Thank you."

Molly took a breath. "And I wanted to thank you for allowing Arthur to be a part of it. He felt it deeply when Ginny left. I'm sure you know what it's like, Dads and their daughters."

Harry smiled again and nodded. "It made Gin happy. He gave her away out our wedding, and he was there the day she gave birth to the girls."

Molly smiled. "He's proud of his sons and grandsons, but he's always got a soft spot for the girls."

"Why are you here, Molly?" asked Harry, quietly.

Molly lifted her head and met his gaze. "I want to apologise to you, Harry. I want to ask for your forgiveness in the way I treated you all those years ago. It was never about you, personally, it was whoever was going to be the one to take Ginny away from us."

Harry looked at her. "Ginny's not a woman to be trapped, hidden away. She's a phoenix, she needs to fly freely, to soar."

Molly nodded. "I know that now. I also know that the two of you have an exceptional bond, and I should never have tried to come between you. I admit, it scared me that she was so sure she loved you, even at seventeen."

"She's the best thing in my life," said Harry. "Our children are a product of our love."

"I can see that. I had that. I lost it yesterday. Funny how it makes you re-evaluate your own life. I want to rectify the mistakes I've made, while I have time."

She took another breath. "I am sorry, Harry. I'm happy that my daughter has found a wonderful man to love, and to be loved in return. Your children are lovely, and I would love the chance to get to know them better. However, I understand if you are hesitant about that. I just want you to know that you, Ginny and your children are always welcome at the Burrow."

Harry smiled. "Thank you, Molly. That means a lot. Ginny's told us all tales of growing up there, of Quidditch games and swimming in the pond."

"Daddy? Mummy's crying, but she say's she's not, but I know she is," said Lily.

"I'll be right back, Molly. Lil, can you go tell your brothers they can come out their room now please?" Harry hurried off to comfort Ginny.

Daisy came out and joined Lily. They looked adorable in matching pyjamas. "Nana?" asked Daisy.

"Hmmm?" asked Molly, sitting on the lounge. The girls came up to her, and climbed on her knee.

"Tell us about Mummy when she was little," implored Daisy.

"She said she was a good girl and always did what she was told. Is that true?" asked Lily, her eyes sceptical.

"Merlin, no. Your mother used to..."

Harry kept his arm around Ginny's waist as they left the bathroom.

"I'm fine, love," repeated Ginny, tiredly.

"I know. Just please, let me look after you and the baby," said Harry, caressing her small bump.

Ginny leaned against him, relishing his support. "Are the kids okay?"

They walked into the lounge. Their two boys sat at Molly's feet, while the girls sat on Molly's knees.

"-snuck into the shed and took out one of her brother's brooms. Then she went flying by herself."

"Cool," said James, nodding to Albus.

"Mum?" said Ginny, weakly. "What are you doing here?"

"Your Mum has been here for about an hour, Gin," said Harry. He sat her down. "I'm ordering you some breakfast. Molly, anything for you?"

"Just tea, please dear," said Molly. She had been talking a lot and was parched.

"How about you boys go and get dressed," suggested Harry. "Girls, go and pick out something to wear. I'll be in soon to check."

"Yes, Dad," said the boys.

"Ok Daddy," said the girls.

Molly watched them go, then came over to Ginny. "You have a beautiful family, Ginny."

Tears came to Ginny's eyes. "Yes, I do. But I miss my old family."

Molly opened her arms. "You don't have to miss them any longer. Come home, Ginny. The Burrow has missed you. I've missed you."

"Mum," sighed Ginny, going into Molly's arms. It was comforting, reassuring.

"Your husband is worried for you," whispered Molly, seeing Harry's worried gaze over her shoulder.

Ginny sighed and pulled away. She held out her hand for Harry, who took it. He pulled her onto his lap, as he sat down.

"Everyone is coming to the Burrow to make plans. I would like you and Harry to be there, and I would love to see your children at the Burrow," said Molly.

"Can we, Mum? Can we go to the Burrow? It sounds like such a cool place," said James, excitedly.

He was standing in the doorway to the boys bedroom.

"Can we see your bedroom, Mummy?" asked Daisy, poking her head out of her room.

"I wanna fly on the pitch," said Albus, next to James.

"Kids, remember why we are here," said Harry, quietly.

Lily came over to her mother. "I wanna see Poppy's shed."

Ginny teared up. "It looks like we're going to the Burrow," she said.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a sunny day, the day the Weasley family buried Arthur at the Burrow. His sons and son-in-law carried the coffin from the house to the spot where he was to be buried, and his grandchildren formed a guard of honour as they carried it to his final resting place.

Kingsley spoke of Arthur's commitment to the Light during the Second War. How he had so much to lose, with a family so big and so involved. But Arthur never hesitated, always saying it was for the greater good. He had confidence in his children's abilities, and knew they could always rely on each other's help.

Arthur's boss at the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office spoke of his love for Muggle technology. He mentioned how Arthur wrote the Muggle Protection Act, which was an important law for the Ministry. He spoke of Arthur's fascination with all Muggle technology, especially aeroplanes.

Charlie and Bill stood up and spoke on behalf of the family. They talked of how Arthur had met Molly at Hogwarts and how they'd eloped soon after graduation. Charlie spoke of a father who spent a lot of time with his children, teaching them to fly and swim. Bill spoke of a father who didn't let blood status matter, a trait he passed on to his children.

"We didn't have much, but we had love in abundance," said Bill.

The wizard conducting the service spoke of Arthur's time in the Order of the Phoenix, and his subsequent promotion at the Ministry after the war.

Then, to the surprise of the adults, all the grandchildren stood up and went to the front.

Victoire spoke of a grandpa who always had time for his grandchildren. Who would always sneak one of Nana's scones when Nana wasn't looking if Vicki was hungry. Nick spoke of a grandpa who had some amazing things in his shed, so it was always fun to go in there. Molly spoke of a grandfather who always had time to read her a story.

James and Albus spoke together, talking about their Poppy, and how he'd always bring them some Muggle lollies when he visited. Daisy and Lily held hands and waved to their Mummy and Daddy, and together simply said "We love our Poppy Arthur."

Rose and Lucy simply nodded. "We love and miss you Grandpa," they said.

They then returned to their proud parents sides.

Arthur's body was laid to rest next to Fred's. Molly could look out her kitchen window and see it, and it had a good view of Arthur's shed. A fitting place for his eternal sleep.

Several hours later, all the guests had gone. Everyone had been surprised that so many from the Ministry had come for the service, but as they had been told by so many, Arthur was a genuinely nice man. His kindness had touched many witches and wizards, and they had all come to pay their respects.

Charlie, Bill, George, Percy Ron and Ginny stayed close to Molly, pouring over old photo albums. Molly brought down the one she had found in the trunk, and Ginny's brother's got to see her in her wedding dress.

Fleur, Hermione, Angelina, Audrey and Harry were content to stay outside, watching over the children. They all played well together. Freddie, Nick, James and Albus already as thick as thieves. Victoire tried to dominate the younger girls, but they were too young to listen to her. Rose, Lily, Daisy and Lucy were similar in age. Little Molly decided to hang out with Vicky, rather than the little girls.

Rose sat down and pulled out her favourite book. It was a small child's version of 'Hogwarts, A History'.

"We've read that," cried Lily, pointing.

"Really?" asked Hermione, surprised. She'd always thought her Rose was quite advanced in her reading.

Daisy and Lily nodded. "Now we're reading 'Beauxbatons, from the Beginning'.

Hermione frowned. "I've only seen French versions of that."

Harry smiled proudly, as he brushed his hands over his daughter's heads. "We've been living in Paris the last year, and the kids seem to pick up the language no trouble."

Vicky started to talk French to Daisy and Lily, and they responded in kind. Fleur came over and joined the conversation.

"That's amazing," said Hermione.

Harry shrugged, but looked proudly at his children. "We've moved around a lot, and the kids have learned to adapt. They probably do it better than Ginny and I. They love meeting new people and learning about new cultures. The school of life, Ginny calls it."

"Where have you been?" asked Hermione.

"When we left here after Ginny's birthday, we went to the Greek Isles for a while. We used it as a bit of a base while we travelled around. We were married there on New Years Day. James was born the next year in Australia, and Al came along two years later in Sweden. The girls were born in South Africa," said Harry.

"Fascinating," said Audrey. Harry's other sisters-in-law had come over to listen to the conversation. The other girls had come over, and were watching Vicky, Lily and Daisy converse easily. The boys were flying on the pitch.

"We really liked Japan," smiled Daisy.

"Konichiwa," giggled Lily, bowing.

"What exactly do you do?" asked Angelina.

Harry shrugged. "Whatever needs doing? I'm Harry Potter. I get invitations from Ministries all over the world. Sometimes it's just a goodwill tour, meeting the locals and that. It's a good education for the kids. They helped the local Muggles to dig wells in Africa. They get to see how they can be a help, how one pair of hands can make a difference, even if it's just holding out a hand in friendship."

"Wait, I remember seeing a photo in an international wizarding paper, showing a white boy and a dark skinned boy playing together. Was that James?" asked Hermione.

Harry nodded. "The boy's dad was our security guard. The boys got on great, but yes, the photo made quite a stir in wizarding South Africa. It was just after the girls were born."

"What else do you do?" asked Fleur.

Harry shrugged again. "Sometimes they ask for my input on the laws we have here in England, and the ones they have in their own countries. There is so much we can learn from other countries, and them from us, especially regarding their attitudes towards Muggles. Did you know in some countries, there are still laws that say a wizard can marry a witch as young as ten! In some countries, robes must still be worn at all times. In some countries, the animals are treated better than their children," he said, getting heated.

His sisters-in-law watched as he visibly relaxed. Then they realised why. Ginny had stepped up behind him, and slid her arms around his waist. "Hi," she said simply.

"Hi, love," sighed Harry, putting his arm around her.

"Harry has just been telling us about your travels. It sounds like you are having some amazing experiences," said Hermione.

Ginny nodded. "The best thing has been exposing our children to the world we live in. Harry's name may open doors for us, but once we are there, we do our best to make the most of our opportunities. Harry has done so much good, I can't even begin to tell you. He has set such a wonderful example for our children," smiled Ginny at her husband,

"What sort of things have you done, Ginny?" asked Audrey.

"We helped build schools and homes for the magical people who lost everything in the hurricanes in America. The kids have learnt different languages and embraced different cultures. They've learnt about magical creatures, and have all displayed some form of magic already. However I have a feeling this one is going to be the strongest, magically, of the lot," smiled Ginny, patting her slightly rounded belly.

"Why would you say that?" asked Hermione, puzzled. She ran her hand over her larger stomach, feeling her little one kick.

"You know how you get cravings in pregnancy? Well, when I do with this one, I usually end up with the item in front of me. Watch," grinned Ginny.

She closed her eyes and thought for a minutes. Then a mango appeared before her. She lay it down, cut it open and ate some. "Delicious."

Hermione stared at her. "How did you do that?"

Ginny leaned in. "The baby wanted it, so the baby summoned it."

Hermione scoffed. "From where?"

Ginny shrugged. "From wherever there is a mango. I really don't know."

"Will you ever come back to England?" asked Bill, joining their group.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. They seemed to be communicating without talking.

"We have a few things to finalise in Paris, but I would like to have this baby here in England," smiled Ginny.

Harry grinned. "James will be off to Hogwarts soon, so we'll need a home. England will make a good base. The other kids can go to primary school, or travel when we do."

"So, you're coming home," said George. "Good. We've missed you Gin-Gin."

"I've missed you all too, but I've learnt that home isn't a place. Home is where your heart is. My home has always been Harry, and the kids," said Ginny, leaning against her husband.

"Well, Lily and Daisy, if you're going to be returning to England, may I borrow your book on Beauxbatons?" asked Hermione, smiling at them.

"Oiu, Tante," said Daisy, still speaking French.

Lily nudged her. "In English, silly."

"You can borrow mine on Durmstrang, if you want, Auntie," said James. "Viktor Krum, the famous Bulgarian Seeker even signed it for me, personally."

"Viktor Krum, hey? I'd like to see that. Heard he's a top bloke," smiled Ron to James.

James and Al both nodded. "We played a Quidditch game with him, and Dad beat him to the Snitch, didn't you Dad?" asked Al.

Harry laughed. "I think he was being nice to a guest, but yes, he's a nice bloke."

"It's a very good book. 'The Domination of Durmstrang'," said Al.

"Is it written in Bulgarian?" asked Hermione.

James nodded. "Just do a translation spell on it."

Nick called over to James and Al to return to the pitch. "Sorry guys, but we have to get back to the hotel. We're returning to Paris tonight," said Ginny, regretfully.

"Tonight? So soon," said Molly.

"The sooner we return, the sooner we can finish things up there, and come back here. We'll certainly stay in touch, let you know when we'll be back," said Harry.

"We could look for a house for you, if you like?" offered Percy.

Ginny nodded, hugging him. "That would be great. Thanks Percy."

She made her way around to all her family, saying goodbye. Her children also got hugs from everyone.

"Goodbye, Mum," said Ginny, hugging her mother. "Maybe you'd like to come and stay with us in Paris for a bit?"

"Not just now, thank you darling. I still need to be here, but I'd love to come over and spend time with you, Harry and the children."

"You're welcome anytime, Molly," said Harry, lifting Daisy and Lily in his arms.

"Thank you, Harry, that means a lot," said Molly. The family watched as she embraced her only son-in-law and kissed her twin granddaughters.

"Be happy, and treasure every day," she said to them. They smiled and nodded. Ginny put her arms around her sons and they all Apparated away.

"Wow, they seem to be doing impressive work," said Charlie.

"What an education they're giving their kids," sighed Hermione.

"They still look as much in love as the day they left," sighed Angelina.

"Thy both deserve every bit of happiness," said Molly, softly. "I hope you can learn from my mistakes. I've missed out on ten years of my daughter's life with my stubborness, missed out on her wedding day, and sharing her pregnancies, and helping her with her babies. It will remain one of my biggest regrets," sighed Molly.

Charlie embraced her. "Gin's coming home, Mum. You can be there when she has the new baby. Merlin knows, with five kids, she'll be glad of another pair of hands, I'm sure."

Hermione nodded. "Their kids are really well behaved. They're a credit to Harry and Ginny."

Molly smiled. "Yes, they are. All of my grandchildren are a credit to their parents."

"It all started with you and Dad, Mum," said Ron gently, putting his arm around her shoulders. "You and Dad gave us the best example to follow."

A gentle wind blew over them. It was as if Arthur was with them.

"Your father would be very happy to know that Harry and Ginny are a part of our lives again," smiled Molly, sadly.

The Burrow would never be the same again, for Arthur's presence was missed deeply. His shed remained untouched for many years. One of his children or grandchildren would often be found in there, just needing the reminder that once, a great man named Arthur Weasley walked amongst them. His sons remembered the many talks they'd had in there, the advice he'd given them. His daughter remembered her beloved Dad explaining his many Muggle contraptions to her with wonder in his voice. His grandchildren still drew pictures and hung them up, for he was a much loved Poppy.

Arthur Weasley's was not a wealthy man, but he was a rich man. Rich in love and in friendship. It was a fitting legacy to leave behind.


End file.
